The Life of Albus Potter
by Witch07
Summary: Albus is about to go into his 2nd year at Hogwarts,if he survives the summer, theres drama,tons and tons of it, and secret crushes. What will happen? Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Busted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other thing! **

* * *

Albus was walking in the wet streets of Grimmauld Place with his best friend Scorpius.

"Where's your house at Al?" Scorpius asked looking all around for Number 13.

"Read this" Albus said shoving a piece of paper in Scorpius' face. Scorpius looked down at the very crumpled piece of paper and read 'The Potters House, Number 13 Grimmauld Place' and as soon as Scorpius looked up he saw number 12 and 14 moving apart, with another house coming up between them.

"WHAT THE?"

"SHUT UP!" Albus said to Scorpius and they walked into Number 13. Albus walked Scorpius around the house. He brought him into all the rooms (besides the bedroom because only the owner of the room could open it.) Finally they reached Albus' room. When Albus told Scorpius to sit he did.

"This house is huge, not as big as the Malfoy Manor, but still. Anyways where's Harry and Ginny?"

"Oh everyone's at the Burrow, The Grands' House" He added when Scorpius looked confused.

"Why aren't you there Al?"

"I said I was gonna head home cuz I got tired. So I headed over to your house and well you know the rest." Scorpius looked wide-eye at his kiss-up best friend not believing that he lied.

"Wow your finally devious, I'm so proud of you" Albus whacked him.

"Shut up Scor, I've been devious just not at school"

"Oh right cuz at school you're the crazy kiss-up to all the teachers, and soon" Albus held up his hand to silence Scorpius. Albus had heard someone walk in.

"AL? YOU HERE?"

"Bloody hell Teddy's here" Albus looked at Scorpius "Stay here I'll be back, DON'T COME DOWN!" he added as Scorpius made his devious smile meaning 'I have to mess with him'. Scorpius smile faded and he sighed. "Fine I'll leave him alone" Al looked at Scorpius making sure he wasn't lying. When Al was convinced he yelled back down to Teddy.

"YES I'M HERE BE DOWN IN A MINUTE," then looked back at Scorpius "Stay here" he said then walked out.

When Albus got down stairs, Teddy was looking at him suspiciously.

"Who's up there?" Albus looked up at his tall almost cousin, then mumbled something Teddy didn't quite hear. "What did you say?" Teddy asked trying to keep the suspicion/annoyance out of his voice. Teddy knelt down to Al's height (which was about 3 feet shorter)

"Nothing" Al said and looked at his feet. Dang, Al thought, Teddy a Legilimens and I've never learned Occlumency. So he figured to tell the truth, or most of it. Albus looking up, then sighed.

"Fine you got me, I have a school friend over" that still didn't convince Teddy. So he asked at what Albus feared the most.

"Who is it, bring them downstairs"

Bloody hell if Teddy goes up there and sees Scorpius he'll tell dad then I'll be in trouble, maybe I can go up and warn- All of a sudden a scream made Albus realize that Teddy was no longer there. He got upstairs to see Teddy throwing spells at his horrified friend, Scorpius.

"WHAT-THE-HECK-IS-HE-DOING-HERE?" Teddy screamed as he threw spells at Scorpius. Albus looked around for a way to defend his friend then realized he could do a spell. So he did the first one that came to his head.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Teddy dropped his wand then got thrown back into Albus wall, and his head hit it. Albus ran over to make sure Scorpius was ok. Scorpius was doing the famous Malfoy sneer at the unconscious Teddy. Albus helped him up. He looked at Albus with his best 'I don't know what just happened' face.

"H-he ran in and as soon as he saw me he started to do spells, I swear I saw a green light! I'm guessing you didn't tell him I was over here."

"Why would I, then he'd tell Harry and Harry would tell Draco and we'd both be in trouble" Scorpius smiled at Albus, then looked over at the starting to stirred Teddy.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Albus thought for a moment then had an idea.

"Blackmail" Scorpius looked like Christmas had come early.

"My favorite kind" As soon as Teddy sat up both Scorpius and Albus was pointing wands at him. Albus said as fiercely as he could.

"You tell ANYONE Scorpius was here then I'll tell your little secret to EVERONE, including Victoire." It took Teddy a second to realize who was talking, as soon as he realized he said in his commanding voice.

"I have no clue what your talking about, I have no secrets, so nothing you can tell" Teddy did his Legilimens to make sure it wasn't what he thought. IT WAS! How could Albus have seen that? Teddy kept his face normal but his damn hair lost it color, showing he was worried.

"Obviously you do have secrets and I know it! And you know I know. So if you tell anyone Scor was here then ill tell everyone your non-secret!" Teddy pushed Albus' and Scorpius' wand down.

"I won't tell" Albus and Scorpius helped him up. And Teddy grabbed his wand then left without another word. Albus guessed his face must have looked worried because Scorpius asked.

"What's wrong Al, the idiot said he wouldn't tell"

"You better leave now Scor, before things get bad."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well this is my VERY first chapter in my new book. I LOVE REVIEWS! So please review :D Well I really do hope that you all liked it. I'll continue soon….. if you want me to…. Thanks**

**P.S REVIEWS ARE LIKE PRESENTS! THEY ROCK!**


	2. Chapter 2: YOU TOLD!

"Cuz, come in here and play with us!" Albus was standing in his cupboard sized bedroom doorway. Scared to encounter any adults Teddy might have told. Rose walks over to him.

"Al, didn't you hear me? Come play with us." This whole party was beyond pointless. Albus thought, it's only another year gone and he still has to deal with Lily complaining how she has to wait another year before she can go to Hogwarts. Also Teddy somehow had the adults move the party over to his house. He almost reluctantly went into a guest bedroom that got transformed into the game room. Now it was about the size of a school classroom. When he opened the door then he saw all his cousins, including Luna's kids, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They all came and hugged him. He had been hiding in his room this entire time. James, Lily and all his older cousins weren't in there. Thank Gosh. He sat at a game table that was set up for a chess game and was joined by his younger cousin Roxanne Weasley. They played for ½ and hour. Until Albus heard his mother calling him from the dinning room. He sighed because he knew he was in trouble. He looked at all his cousins, waved a good-bye then walked out. He took his sweet time walking down the pink stairs. (Lily picked out the color) When he opened the dining room door he saw not only his mother but father, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and much to his annoyance Teddy. He glared at Teddy and Teddy glared right back at him. Then Albus yelled.

"YOU TOLD! YOU TOLD THEM I HAD SCORPIUS OVER!" Teddy laughed.

"I didn't but you just did." Albus looked at his parents and by the surprise on there face Teddy didn't tell them. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Hermione if you don't mind lets go and check if anyone else has arrived. And Teddy shall accompany us." Hermione nodded. Teddy looked like he really didn't want to go, but Ginny and Hermione dragged him out.

Harry and Ron both abruptly stood up as soon as there wives left. Harry glared at Albus.

"EXPLAIN!" Albus took a deep breath getting ready to explain. When the door opened and there stood Scorpius. Too many things happened at once for Albus to notice. Both Harry and Ron whipped out wands, Ginny ran in. And all of the kids old and young gathered to see what was going on. Some one had shot 2 stunning spells at the boys. Both of the boys got hit and fell straight to the ground.

* * *

**Authors Note: REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3: What Really Happened?

The next thing Albus knew he was lying in his bed; his cupboard sized bedroom had been turned back into the size of a regular bedroom. Albus heard moans he figured it was coming from Scorpius. Albus attempted to sit up, but it was no good. So he rolled over to his side and sure enough there was another bed in his room and Scorpius was occupying it. To his relief Scorpius was awake. When Scorpius started to talk his moan didn't go away. But Albus realized his voice had it to.

"You OK Al?" Scorpius asked

"Me? I was more worried about you"

"Why, my dad sends worst spells at me"

"True"

"So who do you think sent the spell?"

"Not sure Scor, though my moneys on Ron"

"Yeah mine to"

"How long do you think we where out?" Albus asked trying to see a clock

"An hour maybe to."

Then Albus remembered what had happened before.

"Scor?"

"Al?"

"Why'd you come back, I told you this morning that Teddy would find away to bring all the adults back here, and obviously he did"

"I had to make sure that they weren't going Draco on you"

"But still you promised you wouldn't come back, no matter what. So why'd you do it?"

"I thought it would be simple. There are two reasons, 1 because I didn't need my best friend grounded for life and 2 Draco could care-less where I was as long as I"

"Wasn't here? So otherwise to piss Draco off" Albus finished with a smirk.

"You know me far to well"

They both started laughing and they couldn't stop. But they did when they heard someone walk in. The person stayed out of there very-limited sight so they didn't know who it was. Albus hear the person mumble something, and then they left.

"Al? We can get up now" Scorpius said. Albus sat up.

"Who do you figure that was Scor?"

"No clue, sounded like a girl."

"Well that narrows it down to like 15" Albus said sarcastically.

"A woman"

"Ok so then that's Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Hannah, Angelina, Fleur, and Audrey. Anyone Else?"

"No I think you got everyone. Oh also Andromeda."

"Meda? Oh Teddy's Grand Mum"

"And mine" Scorpius reminded him.

"Anyway" Albus said rolling his eyes "Out of those seven who can we take out?"

"Hannah, Angelina, Audrey, and Luna"

"So then that leaves Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, and Meda."

"Yep which do you think came in?"

"Not sure. One as good as the other could have been in here."

"Albus? Why do you think that some one threw 2 spells?"

"I was just thinking about that"

There was a soft knock on the door. Albus didn't need to ask who it was. But Scorpius still did. He pulled the moan out of his voice.

"WHO IS IT?"

Albus heard his little and only sister answer.

"Its Lily, can I come in?"

Albus looked over at Scorpius and he nodded.

"Sure sis, come in."

Lily ran over to Albus when she saw him, then to both Albus' and Scorpius' surprise ran over and hugged him to. Scorpius got into a kinda trance when she hugged him. Lily walked over to the floor and sat down. She was trying to hold back tears but it didn't work. She started to cry anyways. Albus slowly got up from his bed and sat on the floor next to Lily who put her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok Lils, its ok." Once Albus spoke Scorpius came out of his 'Trance' and listened.

"I-I was so scared when you both fell to the ground. T-the curse, I-it hit you right here" She was pointing at her chest. "T-then you both fell. All the kids got told to go back to the play area, but me and James where both allowed to stay. Mum went ballistic, none of us knew who had casted the spell, no body was confessing. After 2 hours or so, mum let me and James in here, but we had to leave after an hour." Albus gave Lily a small kiss on her head, meaning 'Love ya Lily but go now.' Lily understood so she got up gave a hug to Albus and Scorpius one more time then left. Albus and Scorpius watched her leave, and then Albus slowly climbed back into bed. Scorpius was staring at Albus, looking kinda shocked.

"Did-did she just hug me?"

"Yeah?"

"She does know who I am right?"

"Of course she does! I bet everyone in this house now knows who you are!"

"Its-Its just surprising."

"What's surprising?"

"Getting a hug, especially from a potter, and kinda enjoying it."

"What does that mean Scor?"

"Its just- nothing"

A non-convinced Albus looked at the clock on his bed and saw the time.

"BLOODY HELL! Its midnight! We better get to bed; we'll be getting a lot of questions tomorrow"

"Ok, night Al"

"Night Scor"

* * *

**Authors Note: Wonder What type of questions? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Locked In

When Albus awoke he saw the grey-blue eyes and short blond hair of Scorpius Malfoy, bending over him.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Albus yelled jumping up.

"Good morning to you to, Mr. Cranky Pants"

Albus glared at Scorpius, but then felt too tired to be mad.

"What t-t-t-time is it Scor? Asked Albus with a yawn.

"9:23"

"Nice, want to go down and get some breakfast?"

"Cant, Your mum said to stay up here for now"

"Why?"

"Something about still wanting to find out who casted the unknown spell" Scorpius replied shrugging

"Unknown? I thought it was a stunning spell?"

"So did Mrs. Potter but she said that stunning spells wear off in an hour or if Ennervate was used. But the spell didn't work and we where out for 6-7 hours."

"WOW! REALLY?"

"According to Ginny"

"Any who, when did mum come up?"

"About an hour ago she said she bring the both of us breakfast around 9:30"

Albus and Scorpius sat on the edge of there bed talking, until Ginny walked in

"Hello Al, Hello Scorpius you to doing alright?"

"Yes mum, when can we come down?"

"Im fine Mrs. Potter and yes when?"

"Soon I expect, just eat and I'll be back in about 15 minutes so get the dishes."

"Ok, thanks mum"

Ginny walked out, and Scorpius and Albus started to eat. They where both done in 5 minutes giving them some time to talk more.

"Al, I think we both knew who casted the spell now." Scorpius said in a serious tone.

"Ron" Albus said deep in thought

"But why would he" Scorpius knew Ron hated him, his dad, his entire family, but still there where young kids around, why would he have done that. Why?

Albus wanted revenge on Ron, wanted to make him hurt. How can I make him hurt. Albus went to grab his wand, only to see that his wand wasn't there.

"SCORPIUS!"

That startled Scorpius; he jumped up with his pillow ready to hit anyone. Once he realized it was just Albus he sat back down looking really pissed.

"WHAT!"

"Both our wand are gone."

"WHAT!"

"OUR-WANDS-ARE-GONE!" Albus said it slowly but loudly.

Scorpius was looking at Albus as though hoping for him to yell 'APRIL FOOLS' then show Scorpius both there wands but it never came. Albus got up and started to pace.

"What do we do? What do we do?"

"Easy we walk downstairs and"

"Cant when Ginny left she locked the door from the outside."

"WHAT! DANG!" Scorpius ran to the door and tried his hardest to open the door. He gave up after 5 minutes of kicking and hitting the door. He turned around and saw the window. He gazed at it happily. Albus knew exactly what he was thinking.

"NO! NO WAY! WE'D DIE! WE'RE LIKE 20 FEET UP!"

"No we won't die." He grabbed out from his back pocket what looked to be an ordinary Muggle T.V remote. But when Scorpius clicked what should have been the power button two brooms flew up to the window. Scorpius jumped on one of the brooms and yelled back to Albus.

"HURRY GET ON!"

Albus knew that he would be in a heap of trouble, but didn't really care, all he knew was that he had to get away from all the crazies here. So he jumped on the broom and flew off.

* * *

**Authors note: 3 things 1) REVIEW! **

**2) Where do you think they flew off to?**

**3) Here's the Main characters age. I'll add the ages as I add more characters.**

**Albus: 11 years old (soon to be 12) going into his 2****nd**** year.**

**James: 13 years old, going into his 3****rd**** year. **

**Lily: 10 years old, not yet going to Hogwarts (1 more year)**

**Rose: 12 years old, going into 2****nd**** year.**

**Scorpius: 12 years old, going into 2****nd**** year.**

**Harry is 37, along with Hermione, and Ron.**

**Ginny is 36 along with Luna.**


	5. Chapter 5: Malfoy Manor

"Scorpius, when are we landing, we've been flying for over an hour!"

Scorpius turned his broom around for the umpteenth time, and said really annoyed.

"Soon Al just keep following me! I'll explain everything when we land!" Scorpius started flying again. They where close to the ground, when Albus looked around he realized that they had been there already. So he concluded that Scorpius was lost. Finally after soo many lefts, rights, ups, and downs, they landed at the Malfoy Manor. Scorpius walked up to the door and knocked. A tall brown-haired, grey-eyed woman answered the door.

"Scorpion, Albus hello, come on in, Draco's at work right now so you have about."

"3 hours" Scorpius finished

"Yes" Scorpius walked in and Albus followed. "Come up to my room Albus"

Albus had been here many times during Christmas break there first year, none of his family knew, though for some reason it looked different. When they got up to Scorpius' room it was the normal dark colors, the windows where hidden by dark curtains, and he had lots of Gryffindor posters up, plus a bed fit for a king, or in this case a Malfoy. Scorpius walked across his room and sat in his throne like chair. He motioned for Albus to sit in the slightly smaller chair next to him. Albus was bursting to ask Scorpius all his questions. He didn't just ask them, he yelled them.

"WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE? WHY WERE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU WERE LOST ON THE BROOM? AND WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE SO LONG TO GET HERE?"

Scorpius looked at Albus horrified. He ran over to his door, opened it a little and peaked out.

"Good no ones there." He sighed as he shut the door, and walked back to his chair. Then glared at Albus, and hissed "Quite down! If old man Lucius hears you're here then he'd tell Draco and we really don't need that!"

"What do you mean 'if old man Lucius hears me'?" Albus asked, but this time whispered it.

"Oh yeah him and gram moved in the last week of term."

"Anyway, ANSWERS NOW!" Albus demanded

"Fine," Scorpius heaved a great big sigh. "You wanted to know why I brought you here?"

"Yes"

"I brought you here cuz this is the safest place for you to hide."

"HOW?" Albus was getting annoyed at his friend's stupidity.

"REALLY? Because everyone knows that you Harry's kid, and if they see you without him, your mum, HECK without any adult, they would tell him for sure! But here Draco's at work and mum knows were best friend's and she wouldn't tell Draco"

"What about you're Grands."

"Well Lucius would and I think Narcissa would."

"Ok, next!"

"As for why I was acting so lost on the broom is because of adults or kids, I really didn't look, where following us"

"You saw some one?"

"You didn't?" Scorpius asked pretty surprised.

"No"

"Well yes, anyway if I kept 'getting lost' they'd get lost and leave us alone." Albus sighed if they knew he flew away then he surely would be grounded for life.

"Albus nothings gonna happen, no one knows that were here."

TAP TAP TAP

"What was that?" Albus asked

"I don't know probably a stupid bird."

BANG BANG BANG

"WHAT-THE-BLODDY-HELL!" Scorpius screamed. He opened the curtain to see what the bird was doing to his window.

"WHAT THE!" Scorpius jumped back from the window. Albus looked over to the window and saw.

"JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

James glared "Let me in and I'll tell you" Scorpius and Albus looked at each other and for some reason they opened the window. James looked down at his brother and Scorpius.

"2 things, 1 you left you wands, real smart!" James handed them both there wands. "2" James was about to yell, Albus could just tell. And surely enough. "WHY DID YOU COME HERE OUT OF ALL THE PLACES YOU COULD HAVE HIDDEN?"

Scorpius did his Malfoy sneer.

"How'd you know we were here?" Albus said in his dangerously low voice.

"EASY! Cuz you're a MORON!"

Scorpius sneer turned into an ear-to-ear grin. He loved it when James and Albus fought. But he'd have to stop it once it got to bad.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A MORON! YOU THUMB-SUCKING-NIGHT-LIGHT-LOVING-BED-WETTER!"

Well you know how you have to be brave to be in Gryffindor; well this shows Albus has it. If I had a brother I don't think I'd be able to stand up to him like this. Scorpius thought.

"YEAH WELL YOU'RE A DIPARES-WEAING-BOY-LOVING-KISS-UP, WHOS ABOUT TO GET A SWIFT KICK IN THE BUTT!"

Scorpius saw James running at Albus so he sadly casted Progeto and James got thrown back one way, Albus the other. He went up to Albus to make sure he was ok. When he saw Albus was, they both watched James slowly getting up. Before either boy could realized James had made the shield disappear. James was an inch away from Albus and Scorpius, and then things went black.

* * *

**Authors Note- Hope you liked it…. What did James do? Oh and I fixed the language in my story… im working on a short story for now because im kinda getting writers block… so I might be posting the short story soon. REVIEW :D thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan

Albus was hugging his pillow. He just had a nightmare that's all it was. James didn't really punch him, if James did he would have had a black eye and I don't. Plus I know James wouldn't. Albus thought. But then he heard screaming coming from the hall.

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH ALBUS AND MALFOY?"

Then it struck Albus. It wasn't a dream, no matter how much he wished for it to be a dream it wouldn't be one. James HAD punched him. Albus kinda wished his father would come into the room and punish him now, and get it over with. But of course that wouldn't happen either. So Albus just laid there in the bed listing to his father punish James.

"WELL!"

"Well Malfoy threw me across the room, I blacked out for a moment, then when I couldn't stun them, I had dropped my wand, I used hand magic to make the shield go away. Then I thought if I knocked one out I had to do the other … well that's what I did. I then searched and found my wand, and grabbed both of there's. I conjured up a basket that I could put both of them in, tied it to my broom and brought them back here."

SCORPIUS! Albus just remembered his best friend! Albus had to find him, to make sure no ones done anything to him. Albus tried to move but realized that some sort of magical ropes bounded him to the bed. He could not move one bit. So he tried to yell, but nothing came out.

"Stop fidgeting and I'll get you out from these ropes!"

Albus had just noticed the sky-blue eyes looking into his green ones. He mouthed 'Scorpius?' because he still couldn't talk. The stranger answered with a laugh.

"No, im not Scorpius, he is ok though, I was just up to see him. No, im the mother of Lorcan and Lysander.

"Luna?" Yes he could talk now.

"Yes, now don't talk and just listen, Harry's about to come in and see you so act like your still bound by ropes and un-able to speak. Or if you want act as though you still unconscious, in fact" Luna added "That probably be better just act unconscious. I'll be back once Harry leaves"

"Luna is he up yet?" Albus heard Harry call from the hall.

"No not yet but come on in," then she added in a whisper "I'll be back" and left with a wink. Albus understood. Luna, Albus and Scorpius had a plan to get out, just in case they were in a situation like this [weird right]. Albus noticed his father walk in so he cuddled with his pillow. Albus had felt Harry sit at the edge of his bed.

"I can't believe the days you're having Al first the Impiro curse, then the unknown curse, now your brother wanting to be a muggle and punching people." Harry sighed deeply, and started to talk again. But Albus had zoned out. What Impiro curse. He had never been hit with an Impiro curse. All Albus had heard his father say after that was 'Can't believe him' and 'Next time I see him'. That totally confused Albus some more. Who was 'him'? He needed to ask his father.

'No you mustn't' a little voice in his head was saying

'I MUST ASK!' and Albus pushed that thought aside. He sat upright and as soon as he did it he knew it was a bad idea.

'Told ya' the little voice said.

First his father looked shocked then he looked furious. Harry jumped up. Albus stood on top of the bed so he could match his fathers' height. Out of his fathers Auror instinct he whipped out his wand. That's only for show, Albus thought, he's father never used his wand unless completely necessary.

"Albus" his father growled "How'd you get out of those ropes?" Albus didn't want to get Auntie Luna in trouble. He loved being around her. She helped him out a lot, like when he needed to go over to Scorpius house shed make an excuse of why he had to leave, and shed bring him there himself. Or if he had 'girl troubles' then he could ask her without getting embarrassed. None of his aunts would do that. Plus she was always looking very, very hot. He sighed not knowing how to answer his father. Then he thought of the first person he wanted revenge at.

"TEDDY! Teddy snuck in and untied me!" Harry looked at Albus in a way that meant 'Your Lying'

"Try again Teddy disapperated when you got hit with the unknown spell and no ones seen him scene." I wonder why he ran away? Albus thought. Albus then noticed the door Harry came in from was left ajar. Then saw two wands on the desk. He jumped from the bed and ran for it. Once he got out of the room he yelled.

"Scorpius! Now!" Scorpius came running out of a dark bedroom. Albus handed him his wand, and they both ran, ran all the way down the stairs. Scorpius was looking confused for some reason. But when they got outside, still running, Albus realized that they where at the Burrow. Once they both got outside, Albus and Scorpius yelled

"ACCIO BROOMS!" the brooms came at once, Scorpius jumped on one and Albus the other. They flew up, up until they no longer could see the Burrow. Scorpius was a few 100 feet ahead of Albus so Albus sent gold sparks and Scorpius turned around immediately, and flew closer to Albus.

"You ok?"

"Yes, we need a plan"

"Do you have one, cuz I don't"

"You never do, and yes of course I have a plan."

"True, let's hear it"

"Ok well we go to the Leaky Cauldron, check in for a night, I have two galleons. Then in the morning we head off to Gringotts, you have your key right?"

"DUH! I attached it to this chocker and only I can take it off."

"Good, so we get some money, eat"

"YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT FOOD?"

"Scor, we haven't ate scene breakfast"

"True"

"Anyway eat then- well my plan kinda stops there."

"Good enough, let's go"

"They flew over to the alley next to the Leakey Cauldron, landed and walked in as casually as possible. Albus had to stand on tip-toe to see over the counter.

"1 room please" Albus said in his 'professional' voice.

The man stared at Albus "You look oddly familiar what is your name?" he said in a kind of grunt.

"Lysander… Lysander Lovegood" That's such a stupid name, but the man fell for it.

"I see, and you?" The said turning to Scorpius

"Caspian Black" Scorpius said without hesitation.

"Huh, I didn't know there were any more Blacks left" Scorpius sneered.

"Well there are."

"Ok well that will be 2 galleons" Albus paid.

"Right this way Mr. Lovegood, and Mr. Black, room 10"

They walked in said thanks, and the worker left. Scorpius flopped down onto 1 of the two beds.

"I CANT BELIVE THAT WORKED!"

"Right? Just wondering where did you come up with Caspian?"

"Oh I met him once, he's like my 3rd cousin once removed."

"Oh"

Albus jumped onto the other bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Authors Note: Just in case you where wondering that the worker person was Gregory Goyle, I just didn't add it into the story, because I saw no reason to. So yeah. REVIEWS ROCK!**


	7. Chapter 7: Failure

"Al wake up!" Something soft was thrown at him. "Albus" Another soft something hit him. "UGH! ALBUS WAKE UP!" This time a hard something hit him with amazingly good aim. Albus slowly sat up.

"What do you want Scor?" He moaned

"Just to tell you that your plan kinda ultimately failed."

"What plan?" Albus asked, then laid back down and fell asleep.

"UGH! AQUAMENTI" Albus got covered in water. Albus jumped up looking ready to murder Scorpius.

"WHAT!"

"Good now that you're up I'll say it again. YOUR PLAN FAILED!" It took Albus a moment to realize what Scorpius was talking about.

"HOW'D IT FAIL?" Albus asked amazed, "The plan just started"

"Do you know who the landlady is here?"

"'Course I do, Hannah Long-Bottom….." Albus just realized how it had failed. "If she see's either of us then she'll tell Neville and he'll tell dad!" Albus was astounded at how stupid he was. How could he forget that? Now they couldn't leave without seeing Hannah.

"And…." Scorpius said.

"And what?"

"Oh my! WHO LIVES HERE?"

"Nev- DANG!" How could he be so stupid Hannah works here and Neville lives here with her. "We are so dead!"

"No, not quite, when I was downstairs I saw a drunken man; we could Imperius him into checking us out. Then we sneak out."

"SCORPIUS! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I USED AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE AND IM NOT ABOUT TO START NOW!"

"WELL ITS BETTER TH" The door had opened and Hannah Longbottom was standing there. Though luckily she was looking at a clipboard.

"Mr. Lysander Lovegood, Mr. Caspian Black, we have been" Hannah looked up from the clipboard and saw a terrified Albus and Scorpius. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. "A-A-Albus? S-S-Scorpius?" Then yelled over her shoulder "NEVILLE GET IN HERE!"

Albus and Scorpius stood glued to the spot. If someone had looked at them you think they got hit with Petrificus Totalus. Neville came running in.

"Yes dear?"

Hannah pointed at Albus and Scorpius. And whispered, "Look who I found" Neville looked at Scorpius and Albus and looked, if not more, surprised then his wife.

"H-How'd you two get in here?" Neville asked

"My question, exactly"

Neville and Hannah stood with there hands crossed waiting for an answer. Albus looked at Scorpius and mouthed 'Truth?' Scorpius nodded. Albus took a deep breath then started.

"Guys please don't get angry at us we had a good reason."

"We're listening." Hannah and Neville said in unison.

"Look" Scorpius said "if it wasn't for Als' dad and his Uncle we"

"Which Uncle?" Neville cut in, Scorpius looked pissed at being cut off.

"PERCY! NO RON!" Albus answered. "Anyway as Scorpius was saying, because of dad and Ron we left, and its cuz… well it complicated"

"NO ITS NOT!" Scorpius yelled

"OUT WITH IT!" Neville yelled, his temper falling slowly.

"Look Harry and Ron both casted spells at us 2 days ago, and yesterday James knocked both of us out, then when we awoke we were tied up, and if it wasn't for Lu" Scorpius shut up, because Albus had shot him a warning look. But the damage was done. Neville and Hannah knew everything now.

"You do realize I will have to tell Harry" Neville said.

"Tell dad, fine, but please, PLEASE, don't make either of us go back home" Albus said then added in a hiss "Because we wont" Hannah made her 'worried' face. Albus hated it. Hannah and Luna both do that face, and it annoys Albus because there not even related to him!

"You two must go back to your houses!" Begged Hannah "Harry worried sick about you!"

"YA, WELL WE DON'T GIVE A RATS POOP ABOUT HARRY, DO WE AL?"

"NO WE DON'T!" Albus was surprised by the whole fact that he had said that, but he didn't let his face show it. Though Neville's face looked shocked, and Hannah looked like she was ready to faint. But Scorpius' face was glowing. While Hannah and Neville where both standing still, Albus and Scorpius took the chance to run. But they must have been tipped-off that they might run. Guard's where around all the exits, there was no way out. Next to Albus he heard Scorpius say 'Failure' The last think Albus heard was one of the guards say 'Imperio'. The next thing Albus knew he was walking up the steps stairs of Grimmauld's Place.

* * *

**Authors Note: So yeah, this kinda shows a bit of Albus' 'Dark Side' Lol... anyway uhhh,Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Neville, and Hannah are not related to Albus but he will sometimes refure to them as Aunt/Auntie, Uncle, or Cousin, its just cuz he sees them soo much Oh and Teddy... Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Voices

**Authors Note: This is my LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 2,061 WORDS!**

* * *

Kreacher, there very old house-elf, was standing at the door. Albus had stopped in the middle of the door way. Kreacher was trying to take Albus broom that Albus hadn't even realized he was holding. He must have walked all the way back home with a broom in his hand. Albus let Kreacher take his broom away and Albus walked inside. Instinctively he walked straight up to his room. 'Just some peace and quite, that's all' Albus thought to himself. He was hoping that he could open his door, but his parents might have magically locked it. Nope it was unlocked. Thanks Gosh. Albus stepped in and sat in the darkest corner he saw. He put his head in his knees and threw his hands over his head.

"Why I do that? I cant believe I let Scorpius talk me into letting him over here! Then he got me to blame my father and uncle for cursing us. I'm a bad person!"

"You're not a bad person." A voice had said. Albus was sure it was just in his head.

"YES I AM! I ran away from home twice and it would have been 3 times if I hadn't been imperioused into coming back home!"

"You would never had ran away a third time, I know you wouldn't have."

"YES I WOULD HAVE!" Albus kinda realized how pointless it was to fight with himself, so he just brought up another thing that was bugging him. "Anyway I can't even apologies to anyone for the way I acted. I wouldn't even know what to say."

"I could help you with that."

"How, you're me, and I have just established that I don't know how to say it!"

The voice in his head laughed. "Is that what you think, no wonder you never bothered to look up!"

"Of course you're in my head" Albus really couldn't believe he was having this conversation with himself, he was going mad!

"Albus, try looking up." Albus looked up, expecting t see his room the way he had seen it when he walked in. But there was a person in there.

"AUNTIE LUNA!" Albus jumped up in surprise.

Luna laughed again. "Course its me, I just answered everything you said. You did know you where saying them aloud, right?"

"I really thought I was say the stuff in my head."

"So anyway there's a simple and easy way of apologizing."

* * *

_**MEANWHILE/ DOWNSTAIRS IN THE DINING ROOM**_

It looked like Ginny and Harry hadn't slept all night. There where bags under there eyes, and there where also about 20 coffee mugs in front of them. Harry and Ginny didn't hear it, but Kreacher ran over to the door. A few seconds later Kreacher slide the door open a bit.

"Master Harry, Mister Ronald Weasley and Mrs. Hermione Weasley would like to come in-"

"Just let them in Kreacher." Harry was annoyed at how Kreacher always had to ask for permission before letting someone in. Harry thinks that Ginny's still afraid of a Death Eater coming up to the door. Ron and Hermione had looked just as tired as Harry and Ginny.

"News?" Harry asked. He had asked them to go and look for Albus yesterday and they never returned.

"Good or bad, mate?" Ron asked

"Good," Said Ginny, they wanted some good news, for once.

"We found Albus." Hermione had said, but she wasn't smile she was wearing it was a kind of worried look.

"The bad news is that he looked Impirused." Ron quickly said.

"WHAT!" Both Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

"Neville" Hermione said, pointing out the window. And sure enough a second later the door bell rang.

"Just let him in Kreacher" Harry said, wanting to hear some news about if Hannah or Neville found Albus. Neville came running in, gasping.

"ALBUS-SCORPIUS-FINE!" Harry figured Neville must have ran here.

"Kreacher can you bring Neville some water?" Harry Ordered/Requested.

"Yes Master." Kreacher walked out and entered with a glass of water a few seconds later and gave it to Neville.

"Thank you Kreacher." Neville said. "Anyway, Albus and Scorpius checked into the Leaky Cauldron last night."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS CATCH THEM THEN?" Harry yelled, it would have saved them a lot of work.

"Goyle's the night manger, plus Hannah couldn't have been there because we where looking for Albus too. And the boys check in under a different name."

"What was it?" Asked Ron.

"Albus was uhhh Lysander Lovegood."

"BUT THAT'S SUCH AN OBVIOUS NAME!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, and Scorpius checked in as a Caspian Black."

"Is Goyle really that stupid not to realize there are no Blacks left?" Ron growled.

"Yes Goyle is _that _stupid, anyway continue Neville." Ginny said.

"Well when Hannah came over to work at 9, she had about 1,000 complaints about the room the boys where in. Before Hannah had walked in she had heard the boys talking about Unforgivable Curses but didn't think much of it. When she saw them she called for me to come into the room and when I did Scorpius said things, bad things, and Albus agreed."

"What was it Neville?" Asked Ginny.

"It was well- nothing." Neville knew Harry to well; he knew it would kill Harry if he heard it.

"Neville," Ginny sighed "Don't make me get out the Veritaserum" Neville knew it was an empty threat, because he has heard the younger Potters talking about there parents threatening to use it on them. But figured to tell them.

"Well Hannah had told Albus that you where worried about him and Scorpius butted in saying that well- they-didn't-give-a-rats-poop-about-you" Neville had said the last part fast hoping that no one would understand, but they understood. Harry's face totally fell. Ginny put her arm around Harry.

"Ron," Ginny said "you said Albus got imprused, how could you know?"

"Well," Hermione started "we saw him flying back, but it was very unfocused, and super slow."

"Do you know who Imperised him?" Ginny asked, She looked around the table, Neville was looking funny, almost guilty, and of course.

"Guilty," Neville said. Harry looked up at Neville, Harry looked like he was about to kill Neville. So Neville hurried on. "It wasn't actually me, me and Hannah had placed guards at all the exits so if they tried to escape then the guards would Imperious them to go home, and the spell was to lift as soon as they stepped inside the house."

"Sorry to interrupt Master, but young Master Potter has just landed shall I let him in?" Kreacher said.

"Yes Kreacher go ahead and let Albus in, take his broom and let him go where ever he wants." Ginny answered, because Harry was still in shock at what Albus had said. Kreacher walked out and there heard Albus come in. When Kreacher re-opened the door to come in, they all heard Albus saying,

"Just some peace and quite." So they let him roam freely. Harry mumbled something about fresh air and left, but the others where in full conversation now.

"Its so weird not hearing the kids running around" Hermione sighed. The kids where in fact at The Burrow with Teddy, Victoire, Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"I know, I keep expecting to see James and Lily running in here fighting." Ginny said.

"I hope mum's ok with all the brats over there" Ron said kind of worried.

"Ron, Mum and Dad raised seven of us. I think having 2 extra adults and 5 extra kids wont be much different, if not a relief." Said Ginny.

"I got to go now guys" Neville said looking at his watch. "I'll talk to you guys soon" Neville said then Apperated out.

"Ron?" Ginny started "Don't you and Hermione have to be at work?"

Ron looked at his watch, and jumped in surprise, "WE DO!"

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Just tell Kingsley he's taking a personal day." Ginny replied "Kingsley should understand."

"He will," Hermione said "Well see you soon Ginny."

"Bye Gin" Ron said then Hermione and Ron Apperated out. Ginny sighed. A few seconds later Albus walked into the Dining Room. Ginny saw him and jumped up, bringing him into a bone crushing hug.

"ALBUS! YOU'RE OK! WE WHERE SO WORRRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"MUM IM FINE CAN YOU LET GO! I CANT BREATH!" Albus gasped.

"Sure, Oh Al we where all so worried about you."

"Even dad?"

"Especially Dad"

"Where's dad anyway?" Albus said looking around for him. He was listing all the things, in his head, Luna told Albus to tell his dad. First the Curse, then the James punching him, Finally the Leaky Cauldron. Albus guessed his face must have looked a little worried, because his mom asked.

"You ok Al? Something on your mind?

"Im fine-ish, and tons"

"Want to talk?"

"Lu- I have got to talk to dad."

"Luna was up there wasn't she?" Albus figured he owed his mum some of the truth.

"Yes" Albus sighed.

"I understand, come on, let's go and find your father." Albus and Ginny walked out to the back yard. There, Albus saw, was his father flying.

"Is something wrong with dad?" Albus asked looking up at his dad.

"Yes Al, there is something wrong" Neville must have been here, Albus thought.

"Mum, by any chance was _Longbottom_ here?" There is only 1 reason Albus would call Neville, Longbottom, and that would be if he was pissed at him.

"Yes he was here, and he told us everything that had happened at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Everything?" That was good and bad. Good because that's one less painful thing to do, but bad because that was the one Albus really needed to explain to his father the most.

"Yes Al, everything" Ginny said, and then waved Harry down. Harry came down but didn't even look at Albus.

"Yes Honey?" Harry said in false politeness.

"Our son is back" Ginny said, Harry glared at Albus.

"I know I saw Kreacher with his broom." Harry said really stubbornly.

"So that's how I got home" Albus whispered.

"What was that kid?" Kid, yep Harry was ticked off at Albus, that was his father's way of saying 'I have nothing to say to you'. Ginny glared at Harry.

"Harry, Albus needs to talk to you" Harry just looked at Ginny. Albus tried for about 5 minutes to explain but his father kept ignoring him. So Albus just stalked off to his room.

* * *

**Authors Note: So this is one of my better chapters, as I said its my longest chapter :D I'm kinda trying to show 2 things 1)Albus dosnt like blaming his self about things he did, and 2) Harry and Albus right now have a pretty hard relationship, its kinda where there just mad at each other :D REVIEW PLEZ!**

**Oh and I know that Victoire should still be in school but this is _my_ fanfiction and i have her older, so a few things may be different then the actual book (but i try my best to keep them the same)**

**Teddy: 19 years old**

**Victoire: 18 years old**


	9. Chapter 9: Worst Party Ever

The next few weeks where awkward for the Potters. Each time at dinner Harry would always eat before anyone else came into the dining room, so Ginny ate with the kids. After about two weeks that no one could find Teddy, he came back around. Turns out he was hiding with one of his old school friends and only Victoire knew where he was. Teddy came back around to the Potters daily; he would stay with everyone but Albus. Albus kept trying to find out why he was avoiding him, but Teddy never stayed around Albus for more then 3 seconds. Even Albus 12 birthday was really awkward. They all went to The Burrow. All Albus' cousins where there (including Lorcan and Lysander, but they always there) but his father kept distancing himself from Albus. When Albus planned his 12th birthday, he would love to see Scorpius, who he hasn't seen since the Leaky Cauldron incident. Also he planned for a full Quidditch game, 14 people (7 Adults V.S. 7 Kids) that leave's 16 people to cheer (8 Adults and 8 kids).

"Al, you OK?" Albus was walking home, and seeing as no one trusted Albus anymore he had to walk home with someone, today it was Lily.

"Yes Lils im fine." Every few minutes Lily would try to get Albus to talk to her. Even though Albus was refusing to make a whole conversation with her.

"Why'd you leave then Al?" Lily asked. That was the question Albus really didn't want to answer, he'd sound stupid.

"No reason Lil" In fact, it was because of Teddy and Harry. They both ran out of the room when ever they realized they where in a room with Albus.

"Yes there is Al!" Great now Lily was whining which Albus loathed almost as much as Hannah's and Luna's 'Worried' Face. "PLEASE ALBUS WHAT WRONG!" Now here came the waterworks.

"Lils please don't start to cry, I'll tell you when we get home, ok?"

"Ok" Lily stopped 'crying' right there. Albus just smiled at Lily. They walked straight into the house. As soon as they walked into the house Lily asked again.

"So what's wrong Al?" Lily looked up at her brother.

"Lils I'll tell you in my room" Albus always had the weird feeling that the house had hidden camera's in it (cerise of Aunt Hermione). Albus brought Lily into his room. Lily knew that he had changes his room around, because he never left his room and that's what he does when ever he gets into a fight (most of the time). When Albus opened his door, next to him Albus heard Lily say 'Whoa!' Albus room was almost as big as Grimmauld Place itself. Albus had a small library in one corner of his room; in another corner was a muggle desk and computer that granddad Weasley gave him. There where also walls coming in, but Lily didn't ask Albus what was in them. Albus brought Lily into his cupboard sized room (he always kept this room as a remembrance of his fathers childhood). In Albus cupboard room there was a bed and a really comfy looking chair. Lily sat in the chair, and Albus sat on the bed. Lily's legs dangled down from the chair but it made her taller so she was able to look into Albus' green eyes.

"OK, Al, now PLEASE tell me what's going on, you left early, you usually love your birthdays!" Albus looked straight at Lily.

"Lils don't think im stupid when you hear it, please"

"Al, why would I? I look up to you, waay more then I do to James." Albus smiled, Lily always knew how to make Albus feel better, no matter the case.

"Thanks Lils, well it's because of Teddy and Dad"

"Al, even I figured that much! I meant why?"

"Why? Because dad flat out refuses to be around me and im afraid he'd curse me. As for Teddy, he keeps scurrying out of the room im in as soon as he notices im there."

"Al, Dad's just mad and heartbroken, I go with more heartbroken then mad. According to Mum, 'what you said' which by the way, no ones told me what you said yet. As for Teddy, well he's just Teddy, he's 19 and a little crazy in the head right now."

"Wow, you make it sound soo better."

"That's my thing" Lily said, she got up and walked out with out another word.

Albus just laid on his bed thinking about what Lily had said.

After about 10 Minutes Albus heard Lily Screaming.

"NEVER I WONT TELL!"

"TELL ME!" It was a young boy's voice.

"NEVER, JUST GO AWAY!"

"TELL ME OR I'LL CURSE YOU!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"WANNA BET! CRUCIO!" Lily's screaming was like nails scraping on a chalk board. Because of Albus' huge room it took Albus almost 2 minutes to find Lily. When Albus did, he casted to the curser 'EXPELLIARMUS' and 'STUPDEFY'. Lily was on the floor moaning.

"KREACHER!"

CRACK

"Yes Master?"

"Please, can you take my sister into my tiny medical room. Tell Madam Patil that she needs a Calming Drought. Can you do that Kreacher?"

"Yes young Master." To Albus surprise the old Kreacher was able to pick up Lily like she was as light as a feather, though she really didn't weigh much, once Kreacher shut the door Albus advanced on the curser. By the looks of it, the attacker came up from behind. When Albus casted Stuptify it had hit Lily's attacker and a shelf a books so the books had fallen on the attacker to. Albus kicked some books out of the way. 'ENNERVATE' as soon as the attacker stood up Albus knew exactly who it was. 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!'

* * *

**Authors Note: Who do you think that was? I'm sure you have a pretty good guess though. So 'Madam Patil' is Padma Patil... i say it in the next chapter but im just gonna tell you now, just so you know. Thats All For Now... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Poor Lily

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! SCORPIUS! HOW DARE YOU LAY A WAND ON MY SISTER!" Albus was screaming, extremely annoyed at his 'Best Friend'.

"I wanted to say sorry and happy birthday"

"YOU! SAY SORRY! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH! HA! AND VERY NICE BIRTHDAY! WHY'D YOU ATTACK MY SISTER?"

"BU-"

"WHY'D YOU ATTACK MY SISTER?"

"She wouldn't tell me which room you where in!"

IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS! NOW LEAVE, LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" He let Scorpius free, Albus threw Scorpius wand out the window and said 'Obliviate' as Scorpius jumped out to get it (Albus was only on the second floor and his room had stairs to climb down) Albus sighed.

"Worst Birthday Ever" He walked into the Medical Room. It was full of potions Albus (with the help of the Patil Twins) created. There where about 6 beds in there, 3 on a wall. 2 of the beds where occupied. 1 was Lily and the other Parvati sitting on it reading.

"Hi Albus."

"Hi Madam Padma, how's Lily?"

"She's surprisingly fine, she's just asleep right now" Padma gestured to where Lily was.

"Will she be up soon? If Ginny or Harry hears about this, I'm done for."

"You'll be ok Albus" Padma said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks"

"By the way," Padma went to get something from her desk. "Happy birthday Albus" She handed him a present. He sat down and opened it. It was 'The Tales of Beedle the Barn' (Muggle edition)

"Thanks Padma" He hugged her. "This is the Muggle Version, ive been wanting this one forever. I love it." Albus walked out, fixed all the books Scorpius had knocked down and put his new book on his self for only muggle books. Then he heard someone knocking.

"Son, Can I come in, we need to talk."

* * *

**Authors Note: OH NOOOO! THIS IS GONNA BE A PROBLEM! DONT YOU THINK SO? So heres something i left out. Albus had already know that Padma was working on becoming a Healer and Parvati is learning how to make potions so when Albus re-did his room he let them both come and study (Hermione is the only one that knows that they come around, because she helps them out). So enjoy and Review :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Got to tell

Albus trudged to the door. He didn't have time to change his room back, because he didn't like how his dad would yell at him for underage magic (he had adults in the house so the Improper use of Magic people didn't realize that Albus was doing). So when Albus opened the door, surprised showed on his fathers face for a millisecond then it disappeared into seriousness.

"We need talk"

"I know" Albus brought his father into his mini library and they both sat down at the reading table. "What answers do you want" Albus was pretty prepared for the usual questioning so he added. "And I know that your about to threaten me with some Veritaserum, I'll take it right this very moment if you want me to." Harry was amazed at how mature his 12 year old son was being, even more mature then his 13 year old brother, but most teens are immature.

"OK you don't need it, but just promise me you'll tell the truth"

"I promise" Albus said.

"Good, now why didn't you tell me that you where friends with Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I just figured you would react badly, you and mum always say how you guys and Draco never got along as kids."

"Yes your mother and I didn't get along with him, but that's not why I reacted badly, I reacted that way because you didn't get my permission before bringing him in here."

"Well you don't have to worry about Scorpius anymore because we are no longer friends."

"Because?"

"Well, erm- can we skip that question, I'll answer that later"

"Fine, why is Teddy ignoring you?"

"How would I know? I actually thought that you would you know that answer."

"I don't see why I should you know that answer. Anyway why where you being reluctant to be with-"

"Albus, she's starting to-" Harry cleared his throat loudly. "Hello Harry, anyway, Albus she's starting to wake up, so if you'd like to come in then you can." Harry was getting annoyed that Padma wasn't listing to him, Harry had know her when they where at school.

"Albus," His father said "What's Padma doing here? And what does she mean 'She's starting to wake up'?"

"Dad in a minute I'll explain, just come in here." Albus dragged his father into the medical room.

"LILY!" Harry saw lily and ran straight for the bed in. "What's going on here, Albus?" Harry said suspiciously at Albus. His father usually would believe him. Albus looked over at Padma and Parvati, and they understood that he needed to be alone. "Albus?" Harry said dangerously.

Albus sighed. He knew Albus was asking about Lily, but he was gonna try to avoid the subject, so he answered another one of his fathers unasked questions. "I hired Padma as a Healer and Parvati is here perfection potions brewing, Hermione teaching them." Albus had to add the Hermione part so that Harry wouldn't think Albus is teaching them.

"That answer's that question, but you know what I meant. Why is Lily here, and like this?"

"Well that takes us to the question to why im no longer friends with Scorpius."

"HE DID THIS?"

"Yes im really not sure of the full story, I wasn't out there when it happened but I think I know what happened. Lily was reading some of the books in the library, and Malfoy snuck up from behind and told her to tell him where I was she refused so he erm- did an Unforgivable Curse.

"WHAT? WHICH ONE?"

"Crucio" Albus said in a small voice, hoping his dad wouldn't hear him, but his dad did.

"IM GONNA KILL MALFOY!"

"DAD! Calm down, Malfoy doesn't even remember that he did that to lily, or where we live."

"How'd he forget?" Harry was trying his best to calm down.

"I used Obliviate."

"YOU USED MAGIC!"

"Yes"

"You do know you could get me fired?" Albus really didn't see how this was relevant to any of this.

"How could it get you fired?"

"Albus, I'm an Auror, I _fight_ Dark Magic, and its happening in my house, then Obliviate, there gonna start to get suspicious. HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN ALBUS!"

"Wh-Whats going on?" Albus knew Lily had been awake the whole time, but she just let Albus explain, but once she started to realize that things where about to get bad she 'woke up'.

"Lils you're OK!" Albus jumped up. Harry was too much into yelling and glaring at Albus to notice.

"Daddy? You OK?" That seemed to make Harry realize his daughter was ok.

"Lily, Oh baby, your ok! What happened pumpkin?" Lily looked at Albus as if asking 'Do I tell him?' Albus nodded. He was also egger to here the full story. Lily started to explain. Albus was right about everything. The only thing different was that Malfoy had entered though Albus' window.

'Then Padma gave me 2 potions. She said that one was a Calming Drought and the other was a Sleeping Solution that only lasted for a few minutes." Harry smiled at Lily, and then looked at Albus.

"Ok Al, now I want a full explanation of what's happened for the past few weeks, starting from the brining Malfoy into this house!" Albus was in a good mood. He was happy that Lily was fine. He took off with the story. He reenacted some of it. Lily and Harry both where laughing at some parts. They laughed when Albus told them that Luna had let him and Malfoy free from the ropes. Once Albus got to the Leaky Cauldron part, he said it all really fast. Though he did reenact the part where Malfoy threw water all over him, and then finished it extremely speedy. When Albus hit the 'Rats Poop' part Albus practically skipped half the words he was saying it so fast. He made sure to add that he didn't know why he had said it and that he was really sorry. Harry didn't even react badly. Albus stopped there because Harry knew the rest.

"Anyway, where's mum?"

"Oh yes, your mother said that when your ready, come downstairs,"

"Who's down there?"

"Your mother, James, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Luna, and Teddy."

"Teddy?"

"Yes Teddy."

"Well I guess im ready. You ready to go downstairs Lils?"

"Sure." They both helped Lily up; she was not really wobbly at all. The three of them walked downstairs.

* * *

**Authors Note: I dont really know what to think of this chapter. This is just a long way of saying how Albus and His Dad are no longer mad at each other i guess. As for the Veritaserum, the kids get threatened with it alot (thanks to James) though they dont ever give it to them (because frankly they dont have any) Sooooo anyway Review :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting to Diagon Alley

**Authors Note: So if you dont know the ages you might get a little confused... so here they are.**

**Dominique Weasley: 16 going to her 6th year (Slytherin)**

**Molly II: 15 going into her 5th year Prefect (Gryffindor)**

**Louis: 14 going into 4th year (Gryffindor)**

**Fred II: 13 going into 3rd year (Gryffindor)**

**James: 13 going into 3rd year (Gryffindor)**

**Rose: 12 going into 2nd year (Gryffindor)**

**Albus: 12 going into 2nd year (Gryffindor)**

**Lorcan: 11 going into 1st year (Not telling yet)**

**Lysander: 11 going into 1st year (Not telling yet)**

**Roxanne: 11 going into 1st year (Not telling yet)**

**Lucy: 11 going into 1st year (Not telling yet)**

**(Hugo and Lily both are only 10 so cannot start yet)**

* * *

It was August 29th, all the Wealseys', Potters', and Scamanders' (with the exception of Lily and Hugo) where all excited, they where all going into a new year, or just starting. They where all meeting at the Burrow and from there they go to Diagon Alley. Everyone (all 27 of them) where in the kitchen, that magically extended itself, and having lunch. Once everyone finished most of the adults had to go to the Ministry, Ginny had to go and cover a Quidditch game, and the rest just wasn't gonna suffer the annoyance of bringing the kids to Diagon Alley. So the only adults left where Teddy, Victoire, Andromeda, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok now guys line up in the years you're starting at Hogwarts." Molly Weasley was standing in the front of the kitchen; everyone got up and got into small groups. "Now you three," she was talking to Dominique, Molly II, and Louis. "will walk around alone. My third years," now was James and Fred II. "will be with Teddy and Victoire" James and Fred walked over to Teddy and Victoire. "My second years," These where, Albus and Rose. "will be with Andromeda." The two of them walked over to her. "And my first years," This was the biggest group, Lorcan, Lysander, Roxanne, and Lucy "will be with me and Arthur." Arthur and The first years walked over to Molly. "Ok now that we have all the groups we need to go over the rules. Rule number 1: Stay with your group at all times, Rule number 2: If you get separated from your group then go to Olliveanders, I'll go there last with my 1st years." All the first years looked highly disappointed. Albus remembered how getting his wand is the _most _exciting thing about going to Diagon Alley. "Rule number 3: Once you have all your school things then head down to the Leaky Cauldron. Any Questions?"

"Yes, er- where are me and Hugo gonna go?" Lily asked. Neither of them where starting. They where the last to start.

"Oh you two will be with Andromeda." Said Molly.

"Anything Else?"

"How are me, Dominique, and Louis getting there?" asked Molly II.

"Oh, we will all be going by brooms. I need you 2 up here and the kids to move back to your lines." She was telling Teddy and Victoire, seeing as Arthur was already up there. Teddy and Victoire walked up to her. "Ok now how many of you kids brought there brooms?" Dominique, Molly II, Louis, Fred II, James, and Albus all raised there hands. Molly looked at all of them. "Good, now everyone without a broom pair up with someone with a broom." Everyone paired up, fairly quickly. "Here's how it will go. Teddy and Victoire will fly with you guys, and make sure your being good. Teddy will lead; Victoire will be in the back. Got it?" Everyone nodded "Good, now go and get your brooms."

All the older kids ran and got there brooms. James and Albus shared a room so they walked in and grabbed there brooms and walked back downstairs. Grand mum Molly had brought all the younger kids out so the older ones stepped outside and waited for her to finish lecturing the kids.

"-Now make sure you hold on to them. And _DON'T_ distract them. Ok you guys got your brooms, now line up across the yard by the flyers age, Dominique in the front, Albus in the back." They all walked to there spots then the younger kids walked over to there partners. Dominique was with Lysander. Molly II with Lucy. Then Louis was alone. Fred II with Roxanne. James with Lorcan. Rose with Hugo. Albus with Lily. James kept throwing dirty looks at Albus because A) Lily said she looked up to Albus more then James, and B) James would have rather been with Lily then Lorcan.

"Ok guys be careful, and we'll meet you there." Albus helped Lily onto the broom and flew up at the most 5 feet. Albus thought it would have been harder to fly with two people but it turned out easier, and with Lily, funnier. Lily had been on brooms before, but only the toy ones where they only fly like a foot off the ground. Plus Lily had never been able to travel on a broom before. Lily was laughing a lot and Albus loved it.

* * *

**Authors Note: The Diagon Alley is next its really short then im planning on getting them to school... cuz im running out of having 'problems' for him at home. Enjoy and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Diagon Alley

**Authors Note: I know I usally post daily but i have my dumb science fair to do, so it might be once a week... but i really hope not. Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Once they all arrived at Diagon Alley all the kids got off their brooms and into there groups. Lily and Albus bided James good-bye. Then went off with Hugo, Rose and Andromeda.

"Hey everybody! Need Anything?" Hannah was asking from across the room.

"Just passing through, we'll be back soon." Molly was saying.

"Ok," Molly and Arthur's group had walked out. "Oh Albus, come here for a minute?" Albus looked over at Andromeda; she motioned for Albus to go so he did. He walked into her back room, extremely curious.

"Yes Auntie Hannah?"

"Albus, watch out, especially for Lily, I saw him walk in, and when he did I swear I heard him say your name." Albus didn't need to ask who he was. He already knew.

"Ok, thanks for the heads-up Hannah; I'll keep Lily close to me"

"Keep yourself out of trouble too, Albus."

"I know! I got to get back to the group, I'll see you soon." Albus turned and walked out. The other groups left except for his. So he walked up to his group and whispered to Andromeda, so none of the others would hear what he was telling her. She nodded showing she understood and they took back off. Albus was gonna walk with Lily.

"What did Auntie Hannah tell you?" Asked Lily

"Just that she and Neville are coming over for dinner tonight." Albus lied. But Lily believed him. Albus looked around, making sure he was no where to be seen. Andromeda was doing the same thing. They went into Gringotts to get out some galleons, and then into the Owl Emporium to get Sky, Albus Snowy white owl, some treats. Then they went into Weasley Wizards Wheeze. Albus was staking up in case he needed to help James with pranks, he didn't like to but he still helped him. While they where in there they ran into Molly II. She didn't stay around long, though. After awhile of looking they went into Flourish and Blotts. There was just one other kid in there and they looked around Albus age, but Albus didn't investigate.

"Ok guys what books do you need here?" Meda asked.

"We need The Standard Book of Spells; Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk." Rose said.

"Well I need that, A History of Magic, One Thousand Herbs and Fungi, and Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them." Albus said, he had a list of books.

"Why do you need all those?" Asked Hugo.

"Oh well when me and James where fighting I had left some of my books in the dining room and he tore them up." Albus said. They had found all the books extremely easy. As they walked pass the kid again, who was reading, he hoped up and spoke.

"Grand mum Meda!" Albus knew who's voice that was. He walked in front of Lily.

"Hello Scorpius, now if you-" Andromeda stared

"Hello Lily" Scorpius said looking around Albus.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER MALFOY!"

"Fine, then you talk to me." Albus grabbed Lily and kept her away from Scorpius. They stated top walk off to the counter. "I WANTED TO APOLIGISE!" Albus stopped then turned back around, Lily stayed where she was, Thanks Gosh.

"YOU! APOLISGISE! IMPOSSIBAL! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOUR SURNAMES MALFOY! WHATS SO SPECIAL IN BEEING A MALFOY BESIDES YOUR FAMILYS DEATHEATERS!"

"LIKE I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU! YOU THINK THAT YOU PARENTS ARE SOOOO SPECIAL! YOU TALK ABOUT THEM ALL THE TIME! BUT IVE HEARD STORYS FROM OTHER PEOPLE AND YOUR PARENTS ARNT SO SPECIAL! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER KID IN THE HALL! WHATS SO SPECIAL BEING A POTTER? YOU'RE JUST A KISS-UP TO ALL THE TEACHERS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART AND TRUSTWORTHY BUT YOUR NOT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE WHERE FRIENDS!"

"Well neither do I Malfoy, Good-Bye." Albus said then walked back to the counter as Scorpius left. The rest of the day became extremely awkward. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron first. Then the 1st years arrived, James walked in with them. He must have tried to run into Knockturn Alley again. They Fred II walked in with Teddy and Victoire. Then the last group to show where Molly II, Dominique and Louis. Once everyone was there Albus had told the story to everyone, but only James pointed out.

"Albus don't you remember that he's your room mate?" Albus had totally forgotten about that. This was gonna be a hard year.


	14. Chapter 14: Its a Trap

**Authors Note: Here's my other chapter today, seeing as im not sure the next time i'll be able to post, may be tommorrow, may be next week, im not sure so ENJOY!**

* * *

Getting to King's Cross was frantic that year. All the kids had to get up at 7 A.M when they where all use to getting up at 10 and 1. As for the adults they got up around 6. The kids had all packed the day before, and twice Lily and Hugo tried to talk there cousins into letting them magically hide in there bags. But no one let them. Once every kid was up then they all got showers and breakfast. By the time they where all done then it was 10 A.M. Once again the kids where flying but this time with Teddy, Victoire, Harry, Ginny, and Ron. They where partners with the same people as going into Diagon Alley. The rest of the adults where driving, because someone had to carry all the luggage. Once they finally got to King's Cross it was 40 minutes later. 10:40. They all ran into platform 9 3/4. Lily made a mad dash to the train but Harry grabbed her around the waist when he saw that she was running. Albus gave Lily a kiss then hugged his parents and waved o the rest of his family then headed for the train. The train took off 20 minutes later and Albus had just started to try and find a compartment, he had been talking to his roommate James Boot. Rose saw Albus and ran up to him.

"Al, there's an empty compartment right up here. Come on!"

"Thanks," Albus walked in and put his luggage and Snowy down.

"Can you believe it Al? Our Second Year?"

"Nope. I remember being worried about what house I was gonna be in."

"Me too." The door slide open.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you Lysander ditched me?" Lorcan stepped in.

"Sure Lor, sit down." Albus and Rose said in unison.

"Wait, you said Lysander ditched you?" Albus just realized what Lorcan said.

"Yeah, we where looking for a compartment, I looked away for a second and when I turned around he was running towards someone. I couldn't tell who though." Lorcan answered settling down in a seat.

"I'll remember to tell that to Aunt Luna when I write home." Albus said making a mental note. The three of them started to talk about Quidditch.

"The Ireland's did pretty good this year; I hope they make it to the Quidditch world cup this year." Albus said. He didn't get to see the game but Ginny told him about it, it happened during the time he was mad at his dad.

"Yes they did do well." Albus' and Scorpius' best friend Marissa Smith. Albus had always thought she looked beautiful. She was about 4' 8", had waist-length light brown hair, and sky blue eyes that twinkled.

"Hi Marissa." Albus said hugging her.

"Hi Al, here I was told to give this to you" Marissa handed Albus a tiny sheet of paper. "I'll see you at Hogwarts Al" She said then left. Rose just glared at Marissa, and when Marissa left Albus swore he saw Marissa give Rose the death stare.

"What does the parchment say Al?" Asked Lorcan. Albus opened up the parchment and read.

Dear Albus,

Please come to compartment B,

At noon. Come alone.

Thanks: James.

"Why would James write a letter? He had just said that he didn't want to see any of us until Hogwarts, unless it was an emergency." Lorcan said, remembering what James had said to all his cousins while they where flying, but out of the adults ear-shot.

"I know Lorcan, but this isn't from James" Albus said tracing the letters, James writes just like Albus and Harry. This was more of a neater handwriting.

"How can you tell Al?" Rose asked looking over his shoulder at the note.

"Because, he writes like me and dad, this is neater, almost like…" No it wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He and Albus are mad at each other.

"Like who's?"

"Nobody's Rose" Albus pushed that thought aside.

"So," Rose said getting ready to change the subject. Albus was to egger to see who wrote the note. Noon was in a few minutes, he was gonna go. Albus stood up, but Rose grabbed his arm. "Where do you think your going?"

"To compartment B of course."

"NO YOU CAN'T! IT'S ALMOST A 100% A TRAP!"

"Almost, you're not sure"

"ALBUS IM PRETTY SURE! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"I have to; I won't know if it's a trap if I don't go now will I?"

"ALBUS! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW?"

"I have to know" Rose let him go,

"Fine get yourself killed, me and Lorcan don't care." Lorcan looked horrified to be a part of this conversation but didn't say anything; he found his cousin a little intimidating. Albus didn't want his cousins to hate him for leaving, he knew that was Roses way of making sure he didn't go, by making him feel bad, but he just had to go. Albus stepped out of the door. It didn't take Albus long to clarify that the note wasn't from James, because he was sitting in a compartment with his friends and Fred II, it looked like they where laughing at a joke he just told. Albus put his head down hoping that James wouldn't see him, but he did. He came out of the compartment.

"What's wrong Albus?" Albus was just gonna refuse to talk or look at James. "Are you ok?" James was caring for Albus for once. Weird. "Al?" Albus could tell James had just spotted the note. James' hand reached for it, Albus tried to hide it but James' seeker skills where to fast. He grabbed it and it only took him three seconds before saying "I didn't write this Al." Albus was far to egger to hit his brother over the head, hopefully to knock some common since into him, and yell 'NO DUH!' but Albus didn't, he just looked at the ground. Albus snatched the note and turned on his heels to walk away. He looked back up, and of course, James had jumped in front of him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Grimmauld's Place. WHERE DO YOU THINK! COMPARTMENT B!"

"NO YOUR NOT, IM NOT GONNA LET YOU GET KILLED!" Wow, this was the most James had cared about him since, well, ever.

"OR! IT MIGHT BE A SECRET MEETING WITH MY FRIENDS!"

"BUT ITS NOT! I COMMAND YOU NOT TO GO!"

"YOU COMMAND ME! YOU SERIOUSLY DIDN'T JUST 'COMMAND ME'?"

"Now people! If you want to yell at each other at least get your own compartment!" Molly 'The Prefect' Weasley just walked up from behind Albus. James tried to grab Albus but Albus got around him and quickly found compartment B. It was pitch black in there. For some reason Albus slide the door open. He knew as soon as he walked in Rose was right. It was a trap.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up?"

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope i gave you enough hints so you know who this is. Well Marissa will become more important as we go along. She's in her Second Year, in Gryffindor, and Best Friends with Scorpius and Albus. She's 12. And im hoping you where able to tell that Albus likes her, i tried to hint that. But im not all that good at hinting, without saying it. So i hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Scorpius Malfoy

The room was totally dark. Albus didn't even know why he slide open the compartment door. It was the _most_ stupidest thing he has ever done.

"Don't you know who I am?" Albus could just tell that there was a smirk on his face.

"Of course I do Malfoy" Growled Albus, not knowing where to look, because Scorpius' voice was echoing.

"Good, now listen to me" Now Albus was wishing that there where lights on because he was sure that he heard other voices around him. He remembered he could just cast Lumos, if only he hadn't left hi dang wand in his compartment, what kind of idiot _does _that. He was gonna yell, he knew that James compartment was far away and he knew he saw Colin Creevey II's compartment right around here. But they seemed to anticipate that Albus wanted to yell because a girls voice, a familiar voice, casted 'Silencio'. So when his yelling didn't work he just was gonna look for the door, but sadly they seemed to know he was gonna do that to, a younger boys voice (that wasn't Scorpius') but it sounded too familiar, casted 'Petrificus Totalus'. Scorpius just laughed Albus, who had just fallen to the ground.

"Lumos" There now Albus could see. But all he saw was Scorpius hovering around him. Staring down at him.

"Now if you'll stop trying to run and just listen then we can let you go. Or, we can just leave you here, but I rather not." Albus just laid there, seeing as he was unable to move or talk. Though he gave Scorpius his fake pleading eyes so Scorpius let him go. As soon as he was free he ran up to Scorpius and started to attack him.

"STUPTIFY!"

* * *

"Enervate, Lysander how could you do that to Albus?" the girl Albus had just realized who she was.

"Well, maybe you hadn't noticed Marissa but he happened to be attacking Scorpius." Lysander said in a 'DUH' voice.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Maybe that was a bit uncalled for, I did deserve that, I've been being a jerk to him for awhile."

Marissa groaned. "REALLY SCORPIUS? 'IVE BEEN BEING A JERK!' WHY CANT YOU JUST TELL THAT TO ALBUS! YOU'VE BEEN COMPLIAING FOR THE PAST 5 WEEKS ABOUT IT! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY! IM NOT SPENDING MY ENTIRE SECOND YEAR WITH YU TWO FIGHTING OVER THS-WELL WHAT EVER YOUR FIGHTING OVER!" Marissa never understood what the boys where fighting over.

"He wont let me, he's usually trying to kill me when ever im around him." Scorpius sat down with a sigh.

"Scor, I don't care if he's trying to kill you, this isn't mine or Lysander's problem, the only reason we're helping is because you talked us into it, but you really should just tell him, _without _tricking him, or cursing him." Marissa said. She was annoyed. "Lysander you practically live over at the Potters house, does Albus ever talk about Scorpius?"

"Kinda"

"See Sc-"

"Until Scorpius did the Crucio Curse on Lils then nobody says you name" Lysander added with a devious smile. He was enjoying making Scorpius feel worse.

"That was so STUPID!" Scorpius said "I have no idea why I even did that! I was mad a Lily for not telling me where Al was I guess"

"Marissa?"

"Yes Lysander?"

"Didn't you do Ennervate on Albus? Shouldn't Albus be awake by now?"

"I am" Albus' mind was racing. He was annoyed at Marissa and Lysander for helping Scorpius but then he was furious with himself because he never actually let Scorpius apologize. Everyone jumped. No one had expected Albus to be up.

"You heard the whole thing?" Scorpius asked, half-relived, half-angry.

"Yes every little thing."

"I'm sorry."

"Boys" Marissa whispered. Things where back to normal. Marissa couldn't help but wonder if being a Wizard gave boys more hormones then girls. Lysander wasn't gonna stick around anymore. He left saying that he was going to find Dominique, the only Slytherin in the family. The rest of the ride was the three of them catching up with each other.

"Albus where's your stuff?" Scorpius asked. They had been talking for so long that Albus had forgotten about his stuff.

"DANG!"

What's wrong Al?" Marissa asked.

"I left Rose and Lorcan to come here. And I had left my stuff there including my wand. Guys I have to go and get it. Meet you at the carriages." Albus said the left as fast as his short legs would carry him. He ran past James compartment, he looked in but James wasn't there. He stopped and poked his head in. "Hey Fred, where's James at?"

"I don't know, he had said something about going to look for you." Fred said shrugging.

"Thanks" Albus said then ran back to his compartment. Not much to his surprise Rose was sitting in there looking anxious, Lorcan looked ready to run around, and James looked livid. Albus cautiously walked in. Rose attacked him with a bone crushing hug. Lorcan looked relived. But James, James came right up to Albus and smacked him over the head.

"OW JAMES THAT HERT!" Rose let go of Albus.

"KINDA! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WHERE ABOUT YOU! I'LL MAKE HERT!" James was worried about Albus and he was gonna get in trouble (obviously) but at first James wanted a piece of him, while there where still pieces left. Albus stepped back, hopping for James not to hit him again. Albus stumbled backwards, but luckily he fell onto a seat. He noticed that he tripped over Lorcan. He didn't look relived anymore. Now he looked disappointed, which was weird for Lorcan.

"What's wrong Lorcan?" Albus sat down next to Lorcan.

"You where with 'him' weren't you?"

"Lysander? No."

"Not Lysander." Lorcan snapped, he was acting so weird, he was always calm, and accepting of anything. "Malfoy." Lorcan said it like it was the worst word ever.

"No, for your information I was asking Marissa out." Albus couldn't believe he just said that. Rose and James glared at him. Lorcan just gave him an I-know-your-lying kind of look.

"You where with Malfoy, and you know it." James said, not talking his glare away from Albus.

"I WAS NOT WITH SCOR I-" Albus just gave it away. He hasn't said Scor, or Scorpius in weeks. So that was an instant give away.

"HA! YOU WHERE YOU, WHERE WITH MALFOY! OH MUM AND DAD WIL HEAR ABOUT THIS. YES THEY WILL." James was so happy to finally get something on the goodie-to-shoe Albus.

"James, er- can I talk to you out here for a minute?" Rose asked cautiously. James looked at her murdously. He looked like he much rather yell at his brother some more, but Rose always has a way of convincing James.

"Fine" James said moodily. He walked out with Rose. Albus couldn't see Rose or James anywhere. They had disappeared. After about 7 minutes they both walked back in. Rose looked like she had won in what ever they where talking about, plus James walked in looking pissed.

"Get on your robes; we'll be getting there soon." James said then left in a huff. Neither Albus nor Lorcan asked what that was about. As soon as the train came to a stop, Albus grabbed his things and ran from the Weasleys.

* * *

**Authors Note: Gosh James can get violent. That was just his way of saying 'I was so worried aboout you'. So anyway obviously they are getting at Hogwarts. Oh and no one was suppose to know that Albus liked Marissa so that was a HUGE suprise to everyone. I hoped you liked it. And Reivew please.**

**Oh and I may start a new story to, but im not sure. It would be about James and Sirius.**


	16. Chapter 16: Invisibility Cloak

Once Albus finally got of the train he heard,

"Firs' years, firs' years over here" Albus had spotted the voice almost intensely. Hagrid was standing in the middle of everyone flooding off the train. Albus quickly made sure that none of his family was there before heading over to him.

"Hi Hagrid"

"All right there Albus? Where's the rest o' the group?"

"I ditched- I mean left them back there" Hagrid didn't seem to notice what Albus had started to say.

"Don't I have starters this year?"

"Yep, two Weasley and the twin Scamander's."

"What about Lily?"

"Nope, one more year."

"There you are Al," Marissa said, she walked up behind him. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh ok, I will see you later Hagrid." Albus and Marissa turned around and took off. Once Albus was for sure Hagrid could no longer hear them he asked Marissa. "Where's Scorpius?"

"Oh I left him somewhere up here, he was gonna hide so that no one would try and kill him."

"Oh, ok." They noticed a bush ruffle but didn't think about it. They kept on walking.

"ALBUS!" Dang, it sounds like James. Marissa and Albus spun around. There was no James, though Scorpius was standing there. Scorpius scared Marissa because, she had screamed. People turned around and stared at them but after a second they just kept walking.

"SCORPIUS!" Marissa yelled, and play-hit Scorpius.

"Ow." Scorpius said, rubbing where Marissa hit him.

"Scor that was a really good imitation." Albus was for sure it was James.

"Thanks." Scorpius said proudly. "I try my hardest."

"I knew it was you." Marissa said.

"Sure you did." Albus and Scorpius said sarcastically. The three of them walked up and got into an empty carriage and it took off.

"Hey guys, guess what I found in my dad's study." Albus said excitedly he had been dying to show someone, that wasn't in the family.

"What?" Marissa and Scorpius asked in unison. They where both egger to find out, if Albus found it in the famous Harry Potter's study it must be cool.

"This." Albus pulled a Silvery Gray Cloak out of his robes.

"A cloak!" Scorpius' face fell. He had been expecting something better then a cloak, like a baby dragon.

"Not just any cloak!" Albus exclaimed, he couldn't believe Scorpius didn't know what this was. "It's an Invisibility Cloak!"

"Seriously? Those are really, and I mean _really _rare!" Marissa said in complete awe.

"Yep, plus if it's rare expect my dad to have it."

"That's true" Marissa said.

"So now that we have an Invisibility Cloak what are we gonna do this year?" Leave it to Scorpius to already start thinking up plans of mischief. Albus didn't like being a part of the plans, but he and Marissa always did, anyways.

"I don't think you mean studying do you Scor?"

"Mar, now when do I _ever _mean studying?" Scorpius said, now that was true, Scorpius would never talk about studying or even study, even if it was time for there exams. "Anyway why would we need an invisibility cloak to study?"

"So you wouldn't hurt your pride by being caught studying."

"Oh be quite Marissa."

"So if we do pranks then my point is I do _not, _under any circumstances want to be caught, because I would really love to be a prefect in 5th year."

"Me to." Albus said.

"Great, im friends with nerds."

"We don't have to be nerds to be a prefect." Explained Marissa.

"Anyways" Scorpius said dismissively, "We won't get caught, that's the goodness of the Cloak."

The carriage had come to a stop. The three of them didn't even realize that they where at Hogwarts. The three of them jumped out of the carriage, but nobody was going inside. They heard none other then Peeves the Poltergeist, crackling from the other side of the door.

"Peeves, I swear one of these days!" Filch was yelling from the other side of he door. It took Filch a minute or two but he finally opened the doors and Filch had to scramble out of the way, because everyone was coming in.

Albus, Marissa, and Scorpius found seats in the great hall and thy sat down. No longer then a second after Albus sat Rose came running up to him.

"There you are Albus" She said, but she stopped as soon as she saw Scorpius. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

"He's my friend." Albus said, standing up.

"HES YOU- HE MOST CERTIANLY IS NOT!"

"You don't run my life; he can be if I want him to be."

"NO HE CAN'T! I'M PROTECTING YOU FROM HIM! YOU KNOW WHAT HE CAN DO! HE DID THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON LILY!" Everyone in the hall had gone silent, but no one was staring. "THEN I TOLD HIM WHEN YOU SAID MALFOY'S NICKNAME IT WAS JUST A SLIP OF THE TONGUE! I TALKED HIM INTO BELIEVING THAT YOU WHERE ASKING MARISSA OUT!" Now everyone was staring, great he didn't want his family, let alone the school to know.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Albus had been trying to resist the temptations to scream at her, but he could help it. "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO LOOK OUT FOR ME! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO PRETEND TO BE A MUM TO ME! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TO ME? YOU'RE AN ANNOYANCE, YOU'RE A DIESIS THAT I JUST CANT SEEM TO GET RID OF! SO HOW ABOUT YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND LEAVE MY LIFE, BOTH PERSONAL AND SCHOOL!" Now Rose's eyes began to fill with tears, Albus knew he had gone too far.

"Fine if that's what you want, then I'll just leave you." Rose said it so quietly Albus could barley hear her. Rose turned on her heels and left. Albus looked up at the professors' that where in there. He was kinda glad the first years weren't there yet. Everyone was staring at him, even the professors'. Albus couldn't stand the staring; he doesn't know how his dad handled it. He just left the great hall and went up to his dorm. Before the Fat Lady could ask for the password Albus gave it to her.

"Caput Draconis" Albus had overheard Molly saying that was gonna be the password. And luckily it was. Albus walked in and up to his dorm. He was hungry but didn't really care. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and pray for this all to be a dream.

* * *

**Authors Note: Albus stole the cloak from his father. Some Prefect. I really do hope you enjoyed. Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 17: Silly Albus

"Al, wake up!" A girl was saying. "Come on Albus! You don't want to miss breakfast now do you?"

"Mar, don't be so nice to him, you do it like this!" A flash of light filled the room, and suddenly Albus was dangling from his ankle.

"AHHHH! LET-ME-DOWN-FROM-HERE!" Albus was punching the thin air. Scorpius thought it was hilarious, even Marissa was trying to hide a laugh.

"OK SCORPIUS HE'S AWAKE! NOW LET HIM DOWN!" Marissa was yelling. Albus' face was turning purple.

"Fine." Scorpius flicked his wand and Albus fell on his bed. Scorpius was doubled over with laughter. Albus glared at him.

"Next time Scorpius," Albus said once Scorpius stopped laughing. "I would prefer the water."

"But that's no fun" Scorpius whined. Marissa just rolled her eyes at Scorpius.

"Come on; let's get down to breakfast guys. Our lessons are starting today." Marissa said as she held the door open for the two boys to walk out of. Albus wasn't really listening, he just walked out and out of the portrait hole. Once there where right in front of the Great Hall, Albus stopped, just realizing where he walked.

"Guys?"

"Yes Al?" Marissa said, as she turned around.

"I-Im not hungry" He said looking at his shoes. He was really about to say 'Im not going in there with Marissa' but chickened out.

"Al, you need to eat, you haven't ate since, yesterday morning."

"It's ok, I'll go see Winky, and she's a house-elf that works here. She knows me; I'll just get food from her."

"Al, come into the Great Hall and eat!" Scorpius was just about to push him inside the Great Hall, when Albus remembered he had Harry's cloak, he would just hide under it.

"Fine but im wearing the cloak." Albus threw it over himself, and as soon as they opened the doors, Albus ran. He wasn't going in there. Albus had ran up to the portrait hole, but James was standing right on the other side. Once Albus opened it, then James grabbed the cloak.

"Silly little brother, dads cloak doesn't hide you all the way. Did you really think you could hide from _me_?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry guys, I had gotten a bit side-tracked with James and Remus' Problem. But i promise, i'll work on this on as hard as im working on that story. So other wise, i'll try posting daily again. So, Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks :D**


	18. Chapter 18: How James Found Out

"Mum, why cant we just visit Hagrid?" It was the night of September 1st. And Lily kept pestering her mother about wanting to see Hagrid, when really she just wanted to find a way into Hogwarts. Harry had gone up into his study. He didn't like having to hear Lily's whines.

"Lily honey, I have already told you that you get to see Hagrid this summer, and you get to go to Hogwarts in 57 weeks." Ginny always said it in weeks so it seemed less to Lily.

"Ok"

*Meanwhile in Harry's Study*

Harry did his normal check for the Marauder's Map and his Invisibilty Cloak. He opened up his desk draw and saw the map there. He then went over to his closet and taped it twice with his wand opened the closet, his cloak didn't appear. He tried again. Still nothing. One last time. Nothing.

"GINNY!" Ginny came running in with a noisey Lily at her heels.

"Yes Harry?"

"The Cloaks gone."

"How you said neither of them would ever be able to find it."

"I thought that. But I guess they did."

"What Cloak? Who's they?" Harry and Ginny had just noticed that Lily was in there.

"Lily go into your room."

"Bu-"

"Lily"

"Pl-"

"LILY! ROOM! NOW!"

"FINE!" Lily yelled then stomped off to her room. Once Lily was saftly oout of the room, Harry and Ginny continued.

"How could they have found the Cloak?" Ginny asked, Harry had said that it was hidden very well.

"I have no clue, they would have needed my wand, and ive had my wand with me 24/7."

"Well they obviously got it."

"The only way they could have got it was when I was asleep. It had to be James."

"Why not Alus, he's smart."

"Yes but he wouldn't stell."

"I hope neither of my kids stoll."

"Well who else-"

PECK PECK PECK

"Harry, Its Snowy, James' owl."

"I know who Snowy is, open the window Ginny." Ginny walked over to the window and let in Snowy. Ginny opened up the letter and it read.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Well while Rose and Al where in there compartment, Albus had got a mysterious letter. It told him to go to Compartment B. Rose had tried to stop him but he didn't listin to her. So then we he passed my compartment I came out and told him not to go. Then he started to yell at me. Then Molly came up and told us to get a compartment, so I was gona drag him but he ran off. I waited for him to pass my compartment for about 2 hours, then when he didn't. I went into Roses' and Lorcan's compartment (I'll tell you about him later) and they said that he hasn't came back. I waited for him and after a good 3 hours he came back. He had said Malfoys nickname which led me to belive that they where friends. But when Rose told me what happened, she said that it was an accident and that he was really asking out Marissa Smith. At the welcoming feast then Albus and Rose had a row. So now there mortal enemys. So if you write to Albus don't bring her up.

Love You; James S. Potter

P.S. Tell Lils that I love her.

"OK so this saud nothing about the cloak." Ginny said.

"Of course it doesn't, what would he say. 'Oh and by the way, I stoll dad's cloak.'. Ya im sure he would do that.

"Stop trying to blame everything on James. Albus has helped James with sceams, and even done some of his own."

"I know that! Its just to hard to belive trhat James stoll my cloak!"

"I understand. I just think that they both should be ok, until one og them confess of having it. Anywho do you want to reply or shall i?"

"You. Im gonna see what the boys are up to." So Ginny went into her study and wrote a reply back to James. It said.

Dear James,

Albus will be hearing from us soon. I have a few things I need to know. Why wasn't Lysander with you guys?

What did Rose and Albus have a row about?

Did you find out if they where friends again?

Now im sure that by now you would know this, but im gonna tell you anyway. Your father has an invisiablity cloak, and it is not here anymore. Your father thinks you have it. But I don't. If you do have it then reading this next part is pointless. When you see Albus, try to get the cloak and send it back. Harry wil be going to Hogwarts soon, so you could just give it to him then. Hope your doing well.

Love: Ginny Potter

Ginny re-read the letter and it looked good. So she gave the letter to Snowy and he flew off.

James got the letter around mid-night. He knew what to do. He sent his plan to his mother. All he needed was his dad's map. He had the map within 2 hours. James knew just what to do.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yay! New Chapter! Do you Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews. **


	19. Chapter 19: Living in Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... though i do love it...**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait... i'm posting two chapters for the wait... Sorry everyone.**

* * *

"I expected to be able to hide longer then this, especially from you." Albus glared up at his older brother.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You do." Albus said sarcastically. "Well I don't."

"You better, im your older brother, therefore the boss of you."

"You! You can't be a boss, you're not even mature! Even Lily has said that."

"LILY WAS DILUSIONAL!"

"YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE SHE SAID THAT SHE LOOKS UP TO ME MORE THEN YOU!"

"NOW REALLY! POTTER'S HOW MANY TIMES MUST I YELL AT YOU! DETENTION!"

"You can't give us detention Weasley, you're only a prefect!" James said glaring at his cousin.

"Fine, what's the detention?" Albus sighed.

"Oh you'll see." And with that, Molly left without another word. Albus just was about to walk up to his dorm when James grabbed his arm.

"We _need _to talk!"

"_WE_ don't need anything, _you _want too. That's different." With that. Albus pulled his arm away from James and ran up to his dorm. Albus flopped down on his bed, and a few minutes later Scorpius and Marissa walked in.

"Al, are you ok?" Marissa asked cautiously. Albus sat up.

"Yes, of course. Are you guys ok?"

"Yes we are. Here Al, Longbottom told us to give you your schedule." Scorpius handed Albus his schedule.

"Oh and guys?"

"Yeah?" Marissa and Scorpius asked in unison.

"What houses did the newcomers come in?" Because of his fight with Rose he had missed the sorting. Marissa and Scorpius exchanged nervous glances.

"Well Roxanne, Lucy, and Lorcan are all in Gryffindor." Marissa said.

"Where's Lysander?"

"Slytherin." Scorpius whispered. Albus had, to tell the truth, expected for him to go there. He loved to be around Dominique to much. Albus really didn't have anything against Slytherin. Not since what his dad told him in his trip to first year.

"Ok, well that's good." Marissa and Scorpius where expecting Albus to freak out.

"Well, we have our first class in an hour so I better get ready. Bye guys." Marissa said with a wave. Once Marissa left then Albus' roommates, James Boot, Louis Finnagan, and Colin Creevey II, walked in. They all started to talk at once. Albus couldn't keep up with what any of them where saying.

"SHUT IT!" Scorpius yelled. They all went quite. Albus and Scorpius grabbed there bags and left. They walked out of the common room and into the deserted corridor.

"Hey, Scor I need to write a letter, want to wait here for a little bit?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Albus grabbed out some ink, parchment, and a quill.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hey guys, all is fine here. I know it's the beginning of the year but I got into a fight with Rosie. But no worries, it was small, so it'll be over soon. Lysander became a Slytherin; the rest of the group became Gryffindor's. Malfoy and I are still trying to keep distance but it doesn't help that we are roommates. I've asked Professor Sprout if I can get a new roommate, but im not sure if she'll let me. I hope all is ok with you guys. Oh and I thought I had seen James in the common room and he was wearing a cloak that made him invisible and I told him that that was dad's and he told me to shove off.

Love you guys: Albus S. Potter

He re-read the letter one last time and after he fished Scorpius grabbed the letter. He read it.

"Whoa! Two things. One when have we been 'keeping our distance'? And two _James _was wearing the cloak?"

Albus put all his stuff back and grabbed the letter. As they walked up to the Owlery he explained to Scorpius.

"Look, we don't keep our distance; it was just a lie, along with James wearing the cloak. They believe me more then James."

Once they got to the Owlery then Albus had found Sky right away and gave her the letter. As she flew off Marissa walked in.

"Ready for class guys?"

"Sure" Albus and Scorpius said together. Then they both headed off to potions with Slughorn.

* * *

**Authors Note: Again I am sorry for the wait. I had a baby shower to go to. Plus my teachers dont know what 'The Weekend' is... so im sorry. Anyway, i will post another chapter. And i'll might write up a few more chapters so i can just post them right away. So Review and Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20: Operation GetCloakBack

**Disclaimer: I am and i will never be J.K... she is an amazing writer and i look up to her. But i dont own Harry Potter or any characters.**

**A/N: Again Short...**

* * *

Potions were really boring. They did the usual brewing. And Slughorn picked his potion as the best, (only because his parents). The most productive part of class was when Rose's potion exploded on her. Albus was literally laughing on the floor.

"Al, can you please come to lunch, you haven't ate since yesterday morning." Marissa begged. They had just left the potions class and seeing as it was a double class period it was now lunch. So the three of them dropped off there bags and where heading over to the Great Hall.

"Fine," Albus still didn't want to be seen with Marissa, but it was hard not to, so he just gave up on hiding.

"_And_ no cloak" Scorpius reminded him.

"Did you forget about the 'plan' we don't have the cloak, yet." Albus added with his mischievous grin.

"Oh right." The three of them walked into the Great Hall and it attracted many eyes. Even though there was not many people, there was still enough to make Albus uncomfortable. Albus sat down next to Scorpius who sat by Marissa. Once Albus was half-way through lunch then his parents' owl flew down. Albus was hoping that it was for James, but sadly it dropped the letter on his plate. Albus sighed. He opened it and read.

Albus,

I know your lying, on most of what you said. I know that it wasn't a 'small fight' James has already told us everything that happened. Which leads me to I know that you and Malfoy are still friends. And I also know that you stole your father's cloak. You will be in trouble. Just be thankful I didn't send a Howler. Though I will next time you put a toe out of line.

Love you: Ginny.

P.S. Your fathers going to come to your DADA class, next week. You will give him the cloak then.

Albus read the letter, then let Marissa and Scorpius read it. Albus was pissed at James for telling his parents about his personal life. James was about to walk out when Albus was going to put his plan 'Get-Cloak-Back' into action. Scorpius saw him getting up and knew what to do. So Albus pulled James out of the Hall and into an empty corridor.

"Ok, now im ready for what you wanted to tell me about."

"Why are you so interested now?"

"Oh I don't know. Im just curious."

"Ok, I'll tell you." James started to talk in a way that made Albus want to fall asleep. Though Albus was paying no attention. He saw Scorpius pass by him in a group. After about half an hour of the lecture Albus had remembered that he had Herbology. James had a free period so he didn't have to worry about it. Albus just left James in mid-sentence and ran to Herbology. Neville was going to kill him. When Albus had ran past a clock he saw he was 10 minutes late. Dang James. Once Albus ran into Greenhouse 3 Neville didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"You're late Mr. Potter."

"Im sorry Nev- Professor Longbottom, my brother held me up."

"I'd like to talk to you after class."

"Yes Sir." Albus said then walked over to Marissa and Scorpius.

"Did you get it?" Albus whispered to Scorpius.

"Duh!" Scorpius said like it was so pulled the cloak out of his pocket, his father's cloak. The lesson took forever, they where learning about Mandrakes.

"For homework class," Everyone moaned, they already had homework for Slughorn. "It'll be two feet of parchment. Class dismissed." Albus, Scorpius, and Marissa where almost out the door when Albus got called back.

"Mr. Potter!" Albus told Scorpius and Marissa to go on. He would catch up with them later.

"Yes Sir?"

"Look Albus." This was going to be personal, Albus thought, that's the only reason why Neville called him, Albus, during school. Albus was ready to answer before Neville even asked the questions.

"Professor, I already knows what you're going to say. I'm not going to stop hanging around with Scorpius and I do not have my fathers' cloak. Plus i'm not telling why me and Rose fought. If you want to know ask her." With that Albus turned on his heels and left.

* * *

**Authors Note: Not as good as I expected. But im trying. So I hope that you enjoyed and that you will find a need to review. I may make a One-Shot... but that has a good chance of not happening. Im more into the long storys. So i hope you enjoyed and Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 21: QUESTIONS!

**Disclaimer: I am not British, therefore not J.K Rowling, and so I do not own the amazingly awsome Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next few where the most awkward in Albus' life. With Neville trying to interrogated him. And letters coming from his mum ever other day, and his father coming other week, plus James now kept cornering him after each class, and to top that Albus was stuck in the Slug Club with Rose ever weekend. Albus was happy that the term was ¾'s over **(A/N Yes I did jump that far) **and today his father was once again in D.A.D.A. Along Professor Chang. And once again he was talking about the Final Battle, not that Albus doesn't find that interesting, but he hears all about it at home. Marissa had started to tear up when Harry was talking about all the deaths, and poor Colin, when Harry mentioned his late uncle he was running out of the room. Though today was not about deaths or Harry's past friends, nope, today was about Patronus charms, and how useful they are.

"Yes, the Patronus charm is one of the most useful charms, but if you are as famous as me, and everyone knows your Patronus, well lets just say it wont work in you where trying to hide. Cho- I mean Professor" Harry said looking over to Chang. "Can I say that you have taught them about the charm?"

"I have taught them about it, but obviously it's much to advance for them to do it." Chang said simply. "Im teaching my 6th years how to, and my 7th years already know."

"Well, do you mind if I demonstrate how to do it?"

"Not at all, Harry, go ahead."

"Thanks, EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silvery light came out of Harry's wand taking the form of a Stag. The class ohhhed and ahhhed at it. Even Albus, he knew his father could do the charm, but he had never done it in the house. "Professor, would you like to help out?"

"Sure Harry. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Another silvery light came out and this time it took the shape of a Swan. Albus sighed, he watched as Professor Chang started to inch closer to Harry. She always did that, she obviously knew that Harry was married but she seemed not to care. Albus gave her about two seconds before he loudly cleared this throat. Both of there Patronuses disappeared and the class was laughing, they all knew that it was Albus, he does that ever time his fathers is in class. Cho stepped away from Harry, making the class laugh even louder, her face was totally red.

"CLASS DISMISED!" Cho yelled over the laughter, they all left right that second. Albus had usually left right away before his father could call him back, but he had forgotten and waited for Marissa and Scorpius to pack up. So when they where just about to walk out the door, his father called for him.

"Busted, save me a seat in Tran's guys, and make sure its no where near Rose." When Marissa and Scorpius nodded then Albus walked back into the Defense room.

"Yes dad?"

"Son, you've been obviously avoiding me, your mothers letters," Those where hard seeing as she had sent a Howler 3 or 4 times. "James, Neville, even Hagrid. You always use to talk to Hagrid. Now I get told that you are always in the common room, or classes. Who can you talk to up there?"

"You know dad, I do have Gryffindor friends, just because I hardly talk to Rose, does not mean I don't talk to anyone. I have friends that know what is going on, so they are always with me."

"Who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy and Marissa Smith. And don't even start to lecture me about Scorpius, your only judging him by his surname. His a lot different then his Grands and parents. I know, trust me dad." Albus looked over at the clock on the wall; he noticed it was a few minutes tell his next class. "Sorry dad, I'm due in Transfiguration, I promise to write back to mum when I have the time" With that Albus ran out and over to Transfiguration.

* * *

He was just on tome for Transfiguration class.

"Take a seat class" Professor Smith said. Albus saw that the only available seat was next to Rose. He sat down and saw that Marissa and Scorpius were sitting with a girl that Albus knew by face but not by name, she was a Hufflepuff. Albus was sitting at the table with Rose and Colin.

All throughout the class Rose tried to talk to him. And the end of class was no exception. She tried to corner him but he was to fast for her. So Rose just stopped and waited for Scorpius and Marissa, who she magically started being friends with, they where both whispering to each other. When they saw that Rose was waiting for them they stopped talking and walked over to her. They where the last ones in the class.

"Malfoy, Weasley, Marissa" Professor Smith said. Curious how Smith called Marissa, Marissa.

"Yes mum?"

"Mum?" Rose asked Marissa.

"Yes, Lavender- I mean Professor Smith is my mum."

"I never knew" Rose said shrugging.

"Guys" Smith said in a very serious voice. "Harry and Ginny are really worried about Albus, and you are closest to him. And Ginny has asked me to ask you three to get him to talk to his parents again."

"With all do respect Professor; I'm sure you know that Albus and I haven't even talked since the beginning of this year."

"Yes I know that. I just got told to tell you three."

"Well Professor, Albus will not be talk to his parents. He has already told that much to me and Marissa." Scorpius said, looking up at his Professor.

"Just passing the message, now off to lunch you three." Rose, Scorpius and, Marissa all turned out and headed to lunch. The three of them talked in hushed tones the entire way there. Even in the Great Hall, because Albus has now skipped dinner yesterday, breakfast and now lunch, he was avoiding getting anymore embarrassed by his mothers' Howlers. Then about half-way through there lunch, they finally had a fool-proof plan.

* * *

**Authors Note: A plan! Yay! So how did you like this chapter? Again Im trying the most i can to make this better then it was. So your reviews will help with me perfecting this story. So review please, and thank you.**


	22. Chapter 22: Plan A

**Disclaimer: I've never even set foot in the United Kingdom :( Therefore dont own Harry Potter, this was all J.K.'s idea.**

* * *

Albus was pissed at Scorpius and Marissa now, but it got Albus even more mad when neither of them even tried to come after him. They where just talking to each other. So Albus was lying in his bed staring up at his ceiling, when James Boot waked in. He had stepping inside the door; he was expecting to see Marissa and Scorpius in there along with Albus. But when he didn't see either of them, he knew there was another fight.

"What do you want James?" Albus snapped.

"To ask you something."

"I'm not helping you on the Herb's homework."

"It's not that, Rose is helping me on that. It's about you." James tried to remember word for word what Rose told him to say. "On the train, you where mortal enemies with Scorpius and best friends with Rose, then at the welcoming feast, you and Rose are yelling at each other. Now you're ignoring Rose, Scorpius and Marissa. To top that you haven't at since lunch yesterday!" That sounded good enough. Though it was only suppose to be about getting Rose and Albus friends again, Rose hadn't even told him that Albus was no longer friends with, Scorpius and Marissa.

"Why would you even care?"

"Why? Because we where best friends in 1st year. And we where friends on the train ride here."

"I only ever talked to you because you can't make friends."

"Yes," James was firing up on Albus. "I'm the one who can't make friends. Nobody wants to be you're friend because you're always yelling at someone every other day!" James just turned around and slammed the door behind him.

Rose was standing on the bottom of the steps, she could have walked up farther, but she just didn't like going up there.

"So?" Rose asked James as he walked down.

"No luck, he just started to get mad. He's not going to budge for a while." Rose wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was determined to get Albus to be her friends again. Scorpius and Marissa had Plan B, and that was going to work if this plan didn't. There Plan B was to write to Luna, because they knew that Albus would write to Luna about this. So she walked up to the girls' dorm and Marissa was in their dorm. When Rose walked in she shook her head.

"That's ok, I just wrote to Luna, though I did sign your name, because she knows you, not me. So she knows what to tell Albus. But I think we should still try Plan A but with the three of us." Marissa said. So her and Rose walked down into the common room and Scorpius was playing wizard's chess with Colin Creevey.

"Scor, Plan A, we, as in the three of us, are going to do a verbal approach" Marissa said tugging on Scorpius' shirt, but he wouldn't budge.

"After this game, give me another 15 minutes." Scorpius whispered, while pushing Marissa's hand away from his collar. So Marissa and Rose sat down in there favorite chairs by the fire, and watched the snow fall. They would all be going home in a month's time for the Christmas Holidays. About 10 minutes after they sat down James Potter came up to them.

"What you guys up to?" He asked, he had noticed them just staring blankly out the window for the past while.

"Wh- Oh, where waiting for Scorpius to finish off playing wizards chess." Rose said, she was to busy with watching kids pounding each other with snowballs to notice James walk up.

"Cant you just go off to where ever you need to, without waiting for your boyfriend?" Rose blushed.

"He is _not _my boyfriend!" Rose growled, but Marissa swore she heard Rose add a 'yet' to the end of that statement.

"We need Scorpius' help." Marissa cut in.

"Why?" James looked at Marissa puzzled. She wasn't sure if she wanted James included on the plan. Then she decided that he might be a good help.

"Well," Marissa explained how they had James Boot go and try to get Albus to talk, but failed. Then she told him how she had just written to Luna. And how now they are going to all talk to Albus, or at least try.

"I want to be a part of talking to him" James stated when Marissa was finished. Marissa and Rose looked at each other. They both knew that James would have anger issues sometimes, but maybe that would help them, so they agreed.

"Yes, cousin, you can help." Rose simply said.

"Good, so I think I'll end Scorpius' game right now. Who do you want to win, Colin or Scorpius?"

"Scorpius." Rose said a little to fast. Once again she blushed, James just laughed, he then said an indication under his breath and Scorpius' chess pieces came to life and broke all of Colin's. The three of them tried to hide there laughter. Scorpius and Colin jumped back. They had heard a first year yell 'HAUNTED CHESS PIECE!' Then less then a minute later a prefect had fixed the pieces. Well at least the game was over. Scorpius turned around and saw that Rose, Marissa, and James where waiting for him. So he ran over to them. When he looked at James, he held some pride on his face. Scorpius knew who cursed the chess pieces. When they got in front of the dorm door, James Boot was walking out.

"Why did you try again?" Rose asked him.

"I didn't mean to. I needed my Herbology book, and he started to yell again so I was yelling at him too." James sighed then left. They heard Albus, but it was muffled, he probably had a pillow over his face, he said.

"WHY MUST MY LIFE BE SO DIFICULT?"

That was there chance to walk in so they did. Scorpius spoke as soon as he entered the room. James pulling up the rear and gently closing the door.

* * *

Albus had a pretty good guess of who had just walked in. But he was determined not to look up at them.

"Maybe," A boy said he knew straight off to be Scorpius.

"If you let you let your best friends, and family, in you life," a girl said, he knew was Marissa.

"your life wouldn't be so difficult." Another girl stated, his cousin Rose.

"Who ever you are, leave my room right now, im in no mood to talk." He knew that they wouldn't leave; he knew them better then that.

"You _do _know who we are, but your going to _pretend _not to know who we are." A boy that Albus knew for a fact to be his pester of a brother brother James. He felt someone sit down on his bed.

"Albus," Rose said. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you at the Welcoming Feast, I was just shocked to see you with Scorpius, who I found wasn't-" Albus cut her off. He would give eye contact, but it would be a Death Glare. If only looks could kill.

"I'm way over what you said Rose. I _did _like Marissa for a moment, when, you know, she was my friends." He gave a glare at Marissa, though it was a lot lighter, though his glare did harden when he looked back at Rose. "But as for Scorpius," An equally hard glare at Scorpius. "He's a back-stabber; you know what he did to my sister, your cousin. He did the Cruciatus Curse on a wand less 10 year old. Now who does that?" Albus had not done a strong enough Obliviate on Scorpius, he had remembered that event. Albus simply got up from his bed, not giving anyone eye contact, went to his trunk, and got out parchment, quill, and ink. He grabbed the door-knob before turning and facing Rose, Marissa, Scorpius, and his brother.

"Oh, and guys, when your planning to do something to someone, make sure there not in the room." With that Albus left.

Though little did Albus know, he only heard plan A, he didn't realize not to write to Luna, because he walked straight into the common room and wrote to her.

_Dear Auntie Luna,_

_All's fine here, I don't see Lysander much, but I see Lorcan a ton, and he is always having fun, with his friends. He asked me to tell you that he misses you and if you hadn't heard, Lysander has blown up a prefect's loo. He got detention for a month, so im sure you heard about it. Anyway, by now im pretty sure that you have heard from, James, Rose, or Scorpius that im not longer friends with Scorpius and Marissa. Plus im also pretty sure that you heard that I have been skipping meals, I still eat though. Even though im sure Mum or Dad will get there hands on this letter, I will tell you anyway, because I know that you wouldn't let them see it purposely._

_I stopped eating for two reasons, one avoiding the Howlers from Mum, and to avoid lectures from my teacher that Dad and Mum would have told, right now Neville is the worst. There are a few reasons why I stopped being friends with Scorpius and Marissa. Scorpius is because I've realized what a jerk he is, I mean look what he did to Lil's. Also I think he's trying to hit on Rose, and lastly (this is also why im no longer friends with Marissa) because while we where in Transfiguration and I asked them to save me a seat and no where near Rose, but they made me sit right next to her. Plus when I stormed out then neither tried to follow. As for Rose, I would be friends with her again, but she keeps following me around _everywhere_!_

_Hope your well,_

_Albus S. Potter_

Albus threw on his fathers cloak and ran up to the Owlery. He was glad to see nobody in it. He threw off his cloak and looked for Sky.

"Sky, come here girl!" Albus yelled. Sky came immediately to him. "Now Sky, this is an extremely important letter and it must go to Luna and nobody else. Got it?"

Sky hooted very important like, meaning she understood. Albus gave her the letter and she flew away. Albus threw the cloak back on and sneaked into his dorm. He was just going to skip History of Magic, Professor. Binns won't even notice.

* * *

**Authors Note: Review please :D When I had orginally wrote this chapter, it was all from Albus' P.o.V but then i changed it a little to other people also. So how did you like it that way? Was it better, or worse?**


	23. Chapter 23: Luna's Letter

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, or any of the amazing characters. No matter how much i wish i did.**

**Authors Note: Not nearly as long as the last chapter, but I wanted a special chapter for Luna's Letter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was two weeks after the fight with Marissa and Scorpius, and after the first days they tried to talk to Albus, but then they just stopped. So now for his classes Albus was usually sitting with Colin or James Boot. Albus had gone to lunch extra early, so he wouldn't have to see Scorpius and Marissa. When Scorpius came into the room, Albus just drew his curtains. But at the moment Albus had known for a fact that they where all in lunch. So it surprised him when the door opened. Naturally he just closed the curtains to hide him and his bed. Though they where ripped open by none other then his stupid brother. Luckily he always had the cloak next to him so he was able to throw it over him, James didn't see him. He quietly got up and slid to the other side of the room.

"Albus, stop hiding, I know you're in here. I will force you to show yourself if you don't show yourself right now."

Albus ignored him. He jut stood stalk still.

"Ok, Albus come here." James started to walk right where Albus was. Albus went to walk out of the way, but he had tripped on the cloak.

"Smooth move, Al." James said looking down at his little brother. Albus just glared up at James then stood up. He had grown some, though he was still only up to his brothers chin, at least he grew.

"Leave me alone James." Albus said grabbing the cloak and walking over to his trunk.

"Not until you talk" Albus was rummaging through his trunk for nothing in particular, it just gave him something to do besides looking at his brother.

"I'm not going to talk to you." Albus said he had slid the cloak under all his things. He needed to clean this trunk, but he probably wasn't going to.

Just when James was about to debate again, Albus heard a PECK PECK PECK, on his window.

He spun around and saw Sky sitting on his window sill waiting to be let in, Luna's letter was tied to her. Albus made a run to the window, but James got there first. He wrenched the window open and Sky flew in. Luna must have told Sky to make sure Albus got the letter, and _only _Albus, because each time James made a grab for it, she flew up higher.

Though, James was finally able to jump up and grab the letter. When Albus saw he got it, he snagged his wand off his bed and sent 'Petrificus Totalus' at James. Once he was safely heeled, Albus opened up the letter he had been so eagerly awaiting.

_Dear Albus,_

_Yes, I'm happy to hear Lorcan's enjoying Hogwarts, as for Lysander I understand that you don't see him as much._

_Now onto your problem, I really do think that you should give Scorpius another chance. If I didn't think that he deserved it, you know I wouldn't tell you. And as for Marissa, I have never meant her, but from how you and Scorpius use to talk about her she sounds loyal, give her another chance too. Rose, well, she has written to your Uncle Ron telling him what is going on. So, naturally, he told everyone that you where ignoring her. Al, don't take this the wrong way, but you are acting a bit immature about all of this. Give them another chance._

_See you at Christmas,_

_Auntie Luna._

_P.S. Nobody but Rolf and I know about this letter._

Albus was both annoyed and happy with Luna. He was annoyed because of her calling him 'immature', but the again she had a good reason to. But he was happy because nobody but her and Rolf knew about the letters.

Albus then decided to apologize to the three of them. So, he released James from the curse, when he did, he helped him up. James was staring at the letter, he went to grab it.

"James," Albus began, taking the letter out of James' reach. "It's impolite to read other people's mail. Especially when it's not about, or for you. Now if you don't mind, I have classes to be." He looked up at the clock and noticed he would be walking inside the middle of History of Magic. "Im sure Professor. Binns would not notice me walking in the middle of class. Plus I got some people to apologize to." Albus watched James' face go into shock. Albus just laughed at him, as he left. He had his History book in hand with the letter hidden in it.

* * *

**Authors Note: So how did you like it? Review and tell me :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Apologies

**Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter. Short a sweet.**

* * *

Albus walked into History of Magic, Professor Binns didn't even notice him walk in. He just kept on talking in his droning voice. Albus saw that most of the kids where either asleep, talking with the neighbor or in Marissa's case, pretending to listen, although, she was writing note down occasionally. He went and sat down by Rose, Albus never really knew why nobody ever sat by her, she was nice. Rose was trying to ignore, Albus when he walked in, but when he sat next to her and prodded her on the shoulder she wanted to talk to him to much.

"Yes Albus?"

"What's been going on in class?"

"Like I would know, I never listen, only Rissa does."

"Whoa, when did you start to call Marissa, Rissa?"

"About a week ago."

"Wow." Rose just realized that they where having a conversation, it was the first time this entire term.

"Well, we became friends. We overcame our hatred" Rose shrugged.

"That you did cuz that you did." Rose could not take it; she wanted to know why he was talking to her.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you even talking to me? We haven't talked since the welcoming feast, and even then we where screaming at each other."

"Well, I talked to some one close to me, and they told me to give you another chance. Although, if you don't want me to…"

"Of course I do! Al, its weird not having you around, we use to fantasize about how we would be able to run around Hogwarts, remember?"

"Yes, we also swore we would find all the passages. Though, wasn't that James making us say that?"

"Yeah, he made us swear. Plus to help him with pranks." Rose giggled.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk Rose."

"It's ok Al." Rose ruffled Albus' hair; she just loved to do that. Albus just let her, instead of his usual protest. "Well, Al, I was wondering about Rissa and Scorpius? Are you going to be friends with them again?"

"I might. Though I doubt that they'll want me back around. There going to dating soon, can't you tell?" Rose looked wide-eyed at Albus.

"N-no I really can't. Rissa doesn't even like Scorpius, well as a friend, yes, but boyfriend, no."

"Ok then."

"Well, class will be over soon. So I can ask."

"No, don't ask, not a smart thing to do Rose." Albus said.

"When do I care about smart? I'm not in Ravenclaw."

"But that Hat considered you to go there."

"Yeah, well the Hat _considered _for you to go into Slytherin." With that Albus shut up. Only Rose knew that, not even his parents knew. He didn't want to be 'Slytherin Material' that's why he really stopped being rude. He use to be grounded for talking back to his parents, but when Uncle Fred told him about Slytherin, and how everyone in there goes bad. He changed his attitude right away; he was not going to go bad.

"For your homework, 2 feet of parchment on the International Warlock Conventions of 1289, how it changed warlocks today. Dismissed."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that." Albus and Rose said together.

"Hey Rosie." Scorpius said hugging Rose. WOAH! Hold up! Are they going out? Rose was not just acting like they where.

"Hey Scorpion." Rose said, draping her arm around Scorpius. Ok, they where definitely going out. Albus wished he could do that with Marissa. Just suddenly go out with her. As if he could just kiss her and they start to go out. That would be the best. If only he could- wait when he apologized, he could. No! He told himself. That will never work, she will just hex him. Albus had heard about his grandfather chasing his grandmother around Hogwarts like a great buffoon.

He was just going to apologies and see where it takes him.

"Marissa, I'm sorry for being a- er-"

"Immature jerk?" Marissa sighed.

"Just about, yeah."

"Don't worry Albus. If you'll forgive me for what ever I did, then I'll forgive you."

"Yeah."

"Good." Marissa left it at that. In a surprise attack. She sighed. Then she kissed him. She kissed him for maybe 3 seconds then pushed away.

"I'm sorry Al." Marissa said. Then ran up to the Common Room.

"Scorpion, I need to go with her. I'm the only one that can get in."

"Go on Rosie." Rose gave Scorpius a hug then ran straight up to the dorm.

"Rissa? What was that about?" Marissa was laying face down on her bed, Rose could here her sniffles. Marissa sat up, as Rose went to get some tissues. She handed them to Marissa. After a few minutes Marissa was able to talk.

"So why Rissa?"

"I told you how I've wanted to go with him since the beginning of this year right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I figured now that it was almost Christmas break that when we would be friends again, maybe we could start to go out. I truly didn't want to kiss him right this very moment. Although, I was going to before we left."

"Then what made you kiss him?"

"I have no clue. One minute I'm looking into his sweet green eyes, and the next thing I know I'm snogging him!"

"It's alright Rissa." Rose said hugging Marissa.

"No, it's not. He will never want to talk to me again."

"He will! Don't say things that aren't true!"

"But it is true. He rather me go out with Scorpius doesn't he?"

"No, he rather Scorpius go out with you. He wants to go out with you, its obvious. But he hates seeing me going out with him."

"Well, doesn't matter. My chances are ruined."

"No they aren't! Would you like me to talk to him for you?"

"Will you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You the best Rose."

"I will be back in a few minutes." Rose left. Albus was not in the common room. But Scorpius was coming down from the boy' dorm.

"Rose!"

"Scorpion!" They both yelled at the same time.

"What did Albus say?"

"What did Marissa say?"

"You first."

"No, ladies first."

"Fine, I will make it simple." The two over them walked over to the couch by the fireplace and sat down together. "Marissa didn't want to kiss Albus but she did. She doesn't know why, she still wants to go out with him, but is afraid Albus doesn't want to go out with her anymore. Your turn."

"Ok, Albus wanted to kiss Marissa already, and so when she kissed him he felt proud. But when she pulled away and left, now he thinks that Marissa does not want to talk to him again."

"Well that's a lie."

"So is Marissa's."

"Well how can we do this?"

"Force them to talk?"

"Why must you always force? No, I think that we should just let them know that they both still want to go out. Maybe we can get them together before we leave for Christmas break next Saturday."

"I guess, but im telling you. It is going to be hard."

"Well, there worth it. Don't you want to see your best mate happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. So Scorpion go up and tell Albus that Marissa still wants to go out with him. I will deal with Marissa." They both walked up to there dorms.

Scorpius walked right in the dorm, Albus was secretly writing Luna back. But as soon as Scorpius walked in. He made it look like he was doing Charms homework.

"So?" Albus asked.

"She still wants you mate."

"Really? Or are you just messing around?"

"Really, I just talked to Rose; I think Marissa's probably crying. Girls."

"Why would she be crying?"

"How would I know? I'm not a girl!"

"What else did Rose say?"

"All she said was that Marissa wanted to go out with you and she wasn't going to kiss you yet, but soon. And she didn't know why she kissed you."

"Well, as I've already said. I can give it another chance if she can."

"Al, I think it may take a while before she can. She's a girl, she doesn't forget as easy as us."

After a few minutes of silence, Albus finished writing the letter, he thought that Scorpius left the room, Albus didn't checked he just thought that he heard him walk away. Although he didn't.

"Who's this for?"

"Nobody. Give it to me Scorpius!"

"Let me read it."

"No!"

"Too late." Scorpius looked down at the letter and he didn't read it aloud.

_Dear Auntie Luna,_

_Well, I did what you said. I forgave Marissa, Scorpius, and Rose. Although I did find out that Rose and Scorpius are going out. Not like I didn't know that that would soon happen. They where acting weird when they where around each other so anyway, when I forgave Rose it was short and easy. But then when I went to apologize to Marissa she snogged me! But then she pushed away. Scorpius and I became friends again right after she left._

_I just sent Scorpius to go and ask Marissa what going on. I hope he doesn't get distracted with snogging Rose. If I catch them to snogging I will kill him. I don't care if Rose is older, she is only a few day's older. I will soon give him the 'if you break her heart, I break every bone in your body' telling off._

_Scorpius is back, he said that Marissa didn't mean to kiss me. Well that really could help less. But then he said she would have snogged me later. So I hope I start going out with her soon. I can never tell with her._

_Hope your well_

_Albus S. Potter_

_P.S Again don't let mum or dad or anyone else see this._

Scorpius let Albus have the letter back.

"So, when is the telling going to start?"

"I'm not alone when I say it. James and Fred and all the other's are at Hogwarts too. They will tell you as soon as they know."

Scorpius gulped, there where a lot of Weasleys at Hogwarts all in Gryffindor expect for one. Plus Teddy and Victoire, he heard that they both graduated.

"I will never do anything, _anything, _to hurt Rose. I swear."

"You can tell me that as many times as you want. But you will have more to tell too. Don't let them frighten you. They try, but it never works. The most intimidating is Dominique, but she is only around during the breaks, if she comes home."

"So anyway, how long you going to wait before asking Marissa out?"

"Next Friday. I'll give her exactly a week."

"Right, because a week from tomorrow we'll be going off for Christmas break."

"Yep. Maybe I can catch her under a mistletoe." Albus said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, let's go and have diner. It's Friday and we still have Astronomy at Midnight."

"Ok, let's go. Maybe I can get together with Marissa even sooner."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh plans. Has he never learned? So i hope you enjoyed. Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25: Finally

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter! Short and to the point.**

**Authors Note: Finally i get this chapter up! Final Chapter!**

* * *

Well Marissa was acting immature. She was refusing to come anywhere near Albus. Although Rose said that it was only because she was afraid of kissing him again.

The day after Albus sent the letter to Luna it came back at lunch.

_Albus,_

_I think we were all expecting Rose and Scorpius to get together. She uses to complain to me that she wanted to go to Scorpius' house to. Obviously not in front of Ron, but she did it in private._

_So, as for you and Marissa. As I have said before, I do not know Marissa that well, but she sounds very sweet. And I know you Albus, and don't try to force her. I know that you learned from James, but you know that James had been slapped a few times for that. And I don't think that you want that, now do you? Let what ever happen, happen, and move on from there._

_Love Aunt Luna._

"Is that Luna's reply?" Scorpius asked looking over Albus' shoulder.

"Yes. Want to read it; just don't let Rose read it." Albus said watching as Rose was eyeing the letter. Rose didn't sit by Scorpius today because of Marissa not wanting to sit by Albus.

"Ok." Scorpius read it. "I don't see what you don't want Rose to see. Oh, about my house? That's adorable, how long has she liked me?"

"She's liked you, she claims, since the beginning of this year, I say the fist time she saw you." Scorpius didn't say anything. He just grinned.

"What ever Scor. Come on. Let's go out into the snow."

The week passed so fast that Albus just realized that it was Friday. Tomorrow he was going back to Grimmauld's Place.

James was off at Hogsmeade, with Fred, along with all the older Gryffindors, and the other younger ones where mostly all outside throwing snow balls at each other. The only people left in the common room was Rose, Marissa, Scorpius, Albus, and two first years that Albus did not know. Rose was with Scorpius, and they where just sitting in front of the fire. Marissa was sitting next to them, but she had a book in front of her. Although her eyes where on Albus. Albus didn't know if that was good or bad. He was sitting at one of the tables, finally working on his History homework. Actually he was just copying off of Roses but she didn't know that, and he was going to keep it that way.

"Scorpius, come over here. I need your help with er- this essay." Albus threw a crumbled parchment at him. Rose whispered something to Scorpius and then he came over to Albus.

"Ask her out." Scorpius simply said.

"How do you know that was what I was about to say."

"Albus, you two have been staring at each other for a decade. I just guessed, plus, you have Roses essay to copy, you don't need my help on that. Now if you'll excuse me, im going back to Rose."

When Scorpius left Marissa slid over to Rose.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Why hasn't he asked me out yet? He's been watching me for a while now!"

"Marissa. Breathe. How about _you _ask him out."

"Me, no. No, no, no. What if he denies."

"Want me to ask him if he wants to? Or at least Scorpius ask, he wouldn't answer to me. But he would to Scorpius."

"Can you?"

"Course."

"Ladies." Scorpius said as he sat back down next to Rose.

"Scorpius, can you please tell Albus to ask Mar out. She's to scared to."

"So she likes him?"

"Of course she does!"

"Ok." Scorpius hated being an owl to both Marissa and Albus, but he would do it if Rose asked him to.

"Albus, ask Marissa out. She wants to but is too scared to."

"So she likes me?"

"Yes Al, she likes you."

"Ok." Scorpius walked back over to Rose. Albus copied a few more words, although his hand writing just got about 10 times worse. Albus just stopped writing and walked over to Marissa. He crouched down next to her.

"Marissa, can I talk to you?"

"O-ok." Albus brought her over away from the other four people in the room.

"Want to go out with me?"

Marissa bit her lower lip. WHY MUST ALL GIRLS DO THAT?

"Sure." Albus was screaming 'finally' in his head. But he was just doing an ear-to-ear grin on the outside.

Albus and Marissa then walked over next to Rose and Scorpius and sat down.

Scorpius leaned over to Albus.

"Watch out, here comes James."

"It's ok, he won't do anything. Especially with Rose here, she's a snitch."

"Don't call Rosie a Snitch. Wait, how can someone be a snitch?"

"Sorry. Muggle talk. It means that they tell on everybody."

James had already yelled at Rose for going out with Scorpius. She got a very angry letter from Ron. But after awhile James let it go. The problem is, he hardly seems it, but Marissa is going to have a much harder time then Scorpius did. But Marissa knew that, and she still wanted to go out with him.

James wasn't really looking at anyone but his 'at the moment girlfriend'. James must have started to go out with her during there Hogsmeade trip. But when James glanced there way he saw Rose and Scorpius, but then he saw Albus and… MARISSA?

"One Minute Dayna."

"Here we go." Marissa sighed.

"So, you got yourself a girlfriend Al?"

"No, I just have my arm around her cuz I feel like it." Albus said so sarcastically that even a two year old could have realized that he was being sarcastic.

"I was serious. So what did she lose a bet?"

"James just leave us alone. OK? Go tell mum and dad, the worst that can happen is that I get a howler."

After that, Albus and Marissa just pretended that James wasn't standing there.

"So, you want to come over Mar, during the break?"

"I will have to ask my parents, but I would love to."

"I know Lavenders your mum, but who's your dad? Just wondering."

"My father is Zacharias Smith." Marissa said.

"Really?" Albus asked. He had heard his parents talking about him when they where talking about getting a thing called Dumbledore's Army back together for old times.

"I'm going to guess your parents know him?"

"Yes. They went to school together."

"I figured that." Marissa said with a smile. "Your parents know everyone."

"Not my fault my dad's Harry Potter." Without realizing it, Rose and Scorpius had walked away from them, and over to the table, where Albus was copying Roses essay.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! WERE YOU COPYING MY ESSAY?" Yelled a very furious Rose.

"Albus." Marissa laughed a bit.

"What? I wasn't there to listen to him. How would I know what to write?" Marissa rolled her eyes and the two of them went over to her.

"Sorry Rose, I missed half the class."

"I know that you did. Just next time ask before you go up to my dorm- wait, how _did _you get into my dorm?" Rose asked suspiciously

"I don't think you want know." Albus said. Holding in a grin.

"Yeah I don't. Just don't take my work without asking."

"Fine, sorry Rose."

"Well, I think that we should we pack for the break." Scorpius said.

"I think we should." Rose sighed.

So the girls walked up to there dorm and Albus and Scorpius walked up to there's.

"So Al, Marissa's coming over to your house for break?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I hope, Draco might not let me."

"So, you'll be there no matter what."

"That's true."

"I'll write mum right now and ask if you and Mar can come over. I'm not going to ask dad cuz he'll ask mum anyway."

"Ok."

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm going to come home for the break. I don't know about James. I was wondering if Marissa and Scorpius can come over too? Write back soon, so that they can tell there parents._

_Love ya,_

_Albus S. Potter._

Sky was in his room, so he just gave her the letter and she flew off. The next morning, Sky had the reply.

_Sure they can come over._

That was all it had on it. But that was fine with Albus. He would announce that he was going out with Marissa later. Albus told Scorpius and Marissa that they could come over.

"Yes, now I can meet your family." Marissa said.

"That's not very good in my opinion." Albus sighed.

"You don't want me to come?"

"Course I do! Just don't get excited about meeting everyone."

"Why? Your entire family is famous."

"Not everyone." Albus said. They where all boarding the train.

"ALBUS!" Someone was yelling from behind. Albus spun around and Lysander and Lorcan where both running to him.

"How are you two?"

"Fine." Lysander said.

"Ok." Lorcan sighed.

"Guys, you can catch up when we have a compartment. Let's go. I see Rose and Scorpius." Marissa said. She stopped them talking and they walked over to them.

When they walked into the compartment Albus help Marissa store her stuff then he put his arm around her. Lysander sat next to Rose, and Lorcan sat next to Albus.

"Albus, I didn't know that Lorcan was family." Marissa whispered to him.

"Were not blood related, but he's mum is a family friend so he's over a lot. Along with Lysander." Albus whispered back. Marissa nodded.

"So how do you like Slytherin Ly?" Rose asked

"It's ok." Lysander shrugged. "When I was with the Sorting Hat, he said that I could go into Gryffindor, but I would also do in Slytherin, so I choose Slytherin."

"The Hat thought about me going into Ravenclaw like mum, but said that bravery shined more. So I got Gryffindor." Lorcan said.

"That's what the hat told me Lor." Rose said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"WAIT!" Lysander screamed.

"What?" Albus said. Pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

"You and Marissa are going out!"

"Yes, we started to go out yesterday. Your point?" Albus said putting his wand away.

"Just surprising." Lysander said. Albus glared at him.

They talked for a good 4 hours until the train finally stopped at King's Cross.

"We're here." Scorpius said. Gently shaking Rose awake, she fell asleep when the guys started to talk about Quidditch. Marissa was somehow able to stay awake.

Marissa went to grab her luggage.

"Here let me get it." Albus grabbed her luggage. He brought out his and her luggage. Marissa just held on to Sky. She refused to let Albus carry Sky while he carried her luggage. When they hopped off the train, Lily ran up to Albus.

"Hey Al!" She squealed, giving him a hug.

"Hey Lil's. Come on Mar; let me introduce you to my parents."

"Ok. I'll carry my luggage again." Albus let her take it, as he took Sky.

"Al?"

"Lil?"

"Are you going out with her?"

"Yes I am." Albus said with a smile.

Lily walked in front of them.

"I'm Lily Potter." Lily said.

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Mar, this is my little sister, Lily. Lily this is my girlfriend Marissa."

"Nice to meet you Marissa." Lily said with a smile identical to Albus'.

"Nice to meet you to Lily."

"Lily, _now _can we go to mum and dad?"

"Yes Al." As they started to walk over to Harry and Ginny, Lily looked around.

"Where's James at?"

"He wanted to stay at school." Albus said.

"Oh."

"Hey Mum. Hey Dad." Albus said hugging his parents.

"Hey Al." Ginny and Harry said.

"And I'm going to guess that you are Marissa." Ginny said.

"Yes. Mum, Dad this is my girlfriend Marissa Smith." Albus said. "Marissa, this is my mum, Ginny, and my dad, Harry."

"Nice to meet you Marissa." Ginny said.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said shaking her hand.

"Marissa?"

"Yes Mrs. Potter?"

"Would you happen to be related to Lavender Brown by any chance? You look a lot like her." Ginny asked.

"Yes. She is my mum. My dad is Zacharias Smith. Albus tells me that you know both of them."

"We do." Harry said. Thanks to Lavender, Ron and Hermione knew that they liked each other. As for Zacharias, well he was just a pain.

"So you're going to come back with us?"

"No. I have to go home to my parents. I will write Albus when I can come over."

"Ok. Well we hope that you can come soon." Ginny said.

"So do I." Albus said.

"Well, I have to go now Albus." This time Albus gave her a kiss. Neither pulled away. But they needed breath, so when they did then Albus whispered into her ear.

"I love you." It felt too natural, like he had told it to her a million times.

"I love you too." Marissa said. She left to her parents.

Albus looked up and saw Scorpius kissing Rose goodbye. Draco and Ron both looked ready to kill there children for kissing there enemy's kids. But they wouldn't, neither one of there wife's would ever let them.

Albus had the girl of his dreams; Rose had the boy of her dreams. Life was the best it had been in a long time. Finally.

* * *

**Authors Note: I have decided to leave the fan fic here. Seeing as this was kinda what it was leading up to. Hope you enjoyed this, review please.**


End file.
